Moving on
by Fredmionefan
Summary: Chapter 15 finally added as well as Epilogue. Bill and Hermione wedding and baby. please R
1. Grilled Cheese sandwiches

I really love the idea of Bill and Hermione together so I decided to take a stab a long fanfiction about them, This is chapter one if you like it R&R. I'm sort of just randomly writing and I'm not really sure exactly where this is going at this time, but I hope you like all

Payton

Moving On chapter one:

Hermione Granger sat at Grimmauld Place early one Saturday afternoon. She was the only member of order currently staying full time at the house. Her parents had been murdered nearly a year earlier by Lord Voldemort and she hadn't been able to go home. Lord Voldemort had been defeated several months earlier as well, but the members of the order were still trying to round up the remaining death eaters. However it was much lighter duty now, most the time Grimmauld Place was completely empty. Hermione walked to the mantlepiece and smiled excitedly. Sitting there was a glowing picture of Her, Harry and Ron. She smiled remembering Ron's smile. Sometimes she could still see the goofy smile. He'd been another causality of the war killed by Lucius Malfoy, who was still at large. She stared down at her arm which still held a permanent scar that look reminiscent of a vampire bite. It was a relic from Nagini, Voldemort's giant pet snake. She remember walking up and finding Ron cold as Ice. She touched him but he wasn't breathing. There was no mark on his whole body the Avada Kedavra curse never leaves even the smallest. Draco Malfoy, to the surprise of everyone, was avidly trying to help the order locate him. Hermione missed him more everyday. It was in a way like a tiny piece of her would always be missing, she always kind of thought she'd end up with Ron. She was currently sitting front of the fire petting Crookshanks the cat when she heard the door open. She let out an exasperated moan. She'd never get to finish her book now. She stood up and walked toward the doorway. Standing there was Bill Weasley his long Red hair was loose to his shoulders rather then up in his usual ponytail he was still wearing his signature fang earring Hermione couldn't help but admire his shapely body as he entered.

"What are you doing here Bill?" Hermione asked though in her own way she had to admit it was always nice to have company at Grimmauld place.

"Well mum's got the whole world staying at the burrow because of Ginny and Harry's wedding and I there really wasn't room." Bill admitted. "You don't mind do you?"

"I guess not, that's what this place is supposed to be a safe haven for the members of the order." Hermione explained. "I must admit the company would be nice."

"I hear you've been living here for a while?" He questioned.

"Yeah, just me and Crookshanks." Hermione said

"Who?"

"My cat." Hermione smiled Bill gave her a beaming grin in return.

"Strange looking little rascal." Bill said but he walked over and petted Crookshanks ears he purred slightly.

"Ron used to get so mad at him when he'd chase after Scabbers, turned out the cat had good taste." Hermione giggled but it was a dry laugh.

"I miss him too." Bill said "I was thinking the other day that he would want to be there for wedding of his sister and his best mate."

"He will be there in everyone's hearts." Hermione said thinking of Ron again, it made her smile, now, it had once made her cry. "Ron's always with us, he was our best friend.

"He loved you, did you know that?" Bill asked suddenly Hermione gave a funny gasp.

"What?" She choked.

"He told me once that he'd always been in love with you." Bill said "He always kind of thought that someday, you'd end up together."

"I always kind of thought that too." Hermione admitted.

"I'm sorry." Bill said he was a guy that clearly didn't cry but if he had this would have been one of those moments. Hermione decided it was time to change the subject.

"I can fix you something in the kitchen." She said suddenly "Anything you'd like."

"I'm fine thanks." Bill said. "I'm going to head upstairs and pick out a room, if you need me for anything, I'll be here."

"I get along by myself all the time." Hermione said but she was secretly glad that Bill would be staying in the house for a few days she really enjoyed his company. Bill was also a bookworm and he would respect if Hermione would rather sit and read then talk. She sat down reading her book again Crookshanks in her lap Bill emerged again, sitting in a chair across from Hermione he too was reading but it was piece of Parchment and looked more and more frustrated by the minute. Hermione finally got up and looked over his shoulder, something about the confused look on his face reminded her of Ron. This made her smile just a little.

"What is this?" She asked it was a funny code.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, it's a code I got from a tomb we just excavated in Egypt, it's not like anything I've ever seen before and it's the code to open the inside door, it's sealed with magic and won't open until the code is broken.

"Let me have a look at it." Hermione said Bill handed her the parchment she stared for a few minutes before pulling out a piece of Parchment of her own.

"What on earth are you doing?" Bill asked watching her copying the message and crossing out the words.

"I think I can figure this out." She explained "Come here it's much more simply then you think."

"No one every told you were good a code-breaking." Bill said given Hermione and mystified look.

"You see Weasley there's more to me then meets the eye." Hermione admitted giving Bill another grin before setting down her parchment

"I can see that." He smiled. Hermione gave a few more frustrated growns.

"It's just inverted." She explained "Like az"

"I never thought of that." Bill said Hermione laughed as his ears turned the same shade of red Ron's always did when he was embarrassed.

"The simplest solution is always the right one." Hermione said with a satisfied grin. "I don't exactly understand Egyptian, I know the characters, but that's all."

"I can read it now thanks." Bill teased Hermione heard his stomach give what sounded like faint growl.

"I thought you weren't hungry." She said with a slightly sarcastic smile.

"I didn't want you have to cook me anything, you looked so peaceful sitting there reading I hated to make you stop."

"As long as you don't mind a grill-cheese sandwich I'm all for it." Hermione said

"I thought you said I could have anything I liked?" Bill teased

"Absolutely anything as long as the only three ingredients are butter, cheese, and bread." Hermione explained

"Grilled Cheese it is then." Bill said and got a large smile as they headed into the kitchen.


	2. Room mates

1After Hermione and Bill had consumed 3 grilled cheese Sandwiches each they sat back down in the livingroom, they finally stopped chatting and went to bed around 3 a.m. That's why when Hermione stumbled down the stairs at nearly 10 she was shocked to find Bill in a jogging suit reading a large green book Hermione recognized as _Advanced Dark Arts Defense_. He looked perfectly groomed as if he'd been awake for hours though his hair was still down and his fang earring was firmly in place she wondered if he ever removed it.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Bill said Hermione realized she must look horrifying she'd yet to even brush her hair and her pink bath robe was covered in Crookshanks Ginger hair. She let out a defeated whimper.

"Sleeping beauty?" She paused. "Come on Bill I look like I swallowed a lightbulb and bathed in Crookshanks hair."

"No you look fine." Bill said.

"Sorry I slept so long." She said "I guess you just had me up so late, speaking of that you're awfully chipper for someone whose had less then 8 hours of sleep."

"I've never been a big sleeper, 3 hours and I'm up and ready to go." Bill admitted "I've already been for my morning jog."

"Did you eat anything?" Hermione asked hoping she wouldn't be forced to cook again, she still had no talent for it and often over or undercooked the eggs.

"No, I was waiting for you, but I thought I'd cook breakfast." Bill said he could see the slight panick in Hermione's face fade.

"Besides, Lupin sent and owl to tell you he and Tonks would be here at 10:30, I'll cook and you go get ready." Bill said Hermione gave a faint smile

"Thanks." She whispered before heading up the stairs. Bill watched her as she left, he admired everything about her, he wondered how he'd never noticed her beauty before. Even in morning completely unmade Hermione Granger was beautiful. He couldn't help but feel guilt at this though the moment he thought it. Hermione had been in love with Ron, and Ron had loved her. The whole Idea was completely insane or was it? He wondered momentary he then conjured himself an apron pulled his hair back into a sleek ponytail and began cracking eggs, he looked at what Hermione had in the house and decided on french toast he had just finished when he heard the door to Grimmauld place open and the voice of Nymphdora Tonks scream.

"'Mione, Remus and I are here." Tonks could really screech. Today she was disguised as frail looking blonde witch. Bill watched as she morphed back in the Tonks he knew, her hair a vivid shade of orange.

"She's upstairs getting ready." Bill said poking his head in from the kitchen Lupin and Tonks eyed him strangely

"What are you doing here Bill?" Lupin asked Bill realized he looked like a regular old housewife looking down at himself in the apron. He smiled casually.

"The Burrow's completely full, Harry and Ginny are getting married the day after tomorrow, and I decided that Grimmauld place is so much closer then Egypt and Hermione could use the company for a few days." Bill explained "She's really a delightful host."

"So the two of you are staying here alone together?" Tonks said she had a half smile on her face as if she was having nasty thoughts.

"Oh Tonks." Hermione emerged she had combed her hair so that it was in tame curls and she was no longer in the Crookshanks sated bathroom. "You know it's nothing like that, Bill just needed a place to stay for a couple days and this place is so empty."

"I don't know how you stay here all alone all the time 'Mione, I really think you should consider moving." Lupin suggested.

"I've thought about it." Hermione admitted. "But I kind of like it here, besides I have nowhere else to really be."

"Hay everyone I made french toast, let's go eat." Bill said nipping Hermione's depression before it started the wheels in his head beginning to turn.

"Aww and I was so looking forward to Grilled Cheese Sandwiches." Tonks said but there was a sarcastic hint to it.

"Hay I'm practicing." Hermione said shooting Tonks and almost mean glance as they sat down around the table.

"It amazing that a girl as brilliant at magic as you can't cook at all." Bill said as they took their seats and he gave them all 3 slices of toast.

"They never gave cooking classes at Hogwarts, if they had I would have failed them miserable." Hermione teased it was hard for her to admit she was actually bad at something. However she suddenly realized that she had not asked Tonks or Lupin the reason behind their visit. "Hey why are you here?"

"Well," Lupin paused strangely he looked from Bill to Hermione. "Lucius Malfoy sent Draco an Owl this morning, he contacted Snape a couple hours ago as well. Apparently he doesn't think his son or his old friend will turn him in, amazing considering he knows Snape's in the order."

"Do they know where the Owl's came from?" Bill and Hermione both cried at nearly the same time they looked strangely at each other for a moment but neither of them said anything.

"No, but it's a good sign because it means that Lucius still doesn't know that Draco's working for us, Draco begged Lucius for his location, we're hoping..."

"Lucius isn't stupid." Hermione clarified. "Even if he doesn't suspect Draco of working with us, he'll be afraid the Owl is going to get intercepted, he won't put anything in it worth knowing."

"Look Hermione he's bound to slip up sometime." Bill explained seeing the seething anger in Hermione's eyes. "And when he does, will get him."

"He killed Ron." Hermione said. "He should Rot in Azkaban for that, while they rob him of every good memory he's ever had." Anger was now boiling over into tears. "Excuse me." she said before running off. Bill wanted badly to chase after her but he didn't.

"Who's on Lucius Malfoy's case?" Bill asked after a long awkward pause.

"Harry, but with his marriage and Honeymoon coming up it could be a month before he gets looking for Lucius and by then the trail will be lost..." Lupin trailed off as if he didn't want to say what came next.

"What about the rest of the order?" Bill asked.

"All of us our swamped with our own cases, there are still a lot of deatheaters at large.." Tonks explained.

"I'll take Lucius." Bill said.

"What, no Bill, you don't do this kind of stuff for us." Lupin said as if he was slightly afraid.

"Look defense against the dark arts was always my best subject at Hogwarts and I wanted be an Auror for while I won't sit around on my ass while everyone else does all the work, Ron was my baby brother and I want his killer found!" Bill said

"Fine, you can fill in on the Malfoy case until Harry is free." Lupin explained "But don't expect to catch him Hermione's right, Lucius Malfoy is one tough cookie besides you're based in Egypt and I don't see you doing much tracking there."

"I don't think I'll be base in Egypt for long." Bill explained relaying his recent plan to Tonks and Lupin.

Hermione waited until she heard Lupin and Tonks leave before heading back downstairs she sat down in her favorite chair by the fire and picked up her cookbook again after a while she felt eyes rest upon her she turned around and saw Bill watching her intently she made her best effort to smile but she couldn't quiet muster one.

"You want to talk about it?" Bill said taking a seat in a chair next to Hermione.

"Not really." Hermione said "But I probably should" she admitted. She'd tried a hundred times to convince herself that she was over the events that had happened to Ron, but in truth she just wasn't.

"I want you to know Hermione, that you can always talk to me." Bill said he suddenly realized that he was getting too close however he then backed off just a little. "About Ron I mean." Hermione hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"It's not so much about Ron anymore, I loved him, and I wish everyday that I had told him that, but's it's not really about that." She admitted.

"Then what is it about?" Bill said

"It's about Lucius Malfoy." Hermione explained "I don't think any of us can truly put Ron to rest until Lucius Malfoy is found."

"Do you still love him?" Bill asked

"I'll always love Ron." Hermione admitted. "Just because he's gone I can't change that."

"I know what you mean." Bill said. "Sometimes I'll think about the first time he ever crawled across a room or said my name he was my baby brother."

"Sometimes I think about the first time I ever saw him, he was on the Hogwarts express in a compartment with Harry and I opened the door to see if they had seen Neville's toad, Ron had the greatest grin on his face, his noise was had a smug of dirt on it." Hermione explained. "I think he was trying some made spell to turn Scabbers yellow."

"I told Lupin and Tonks that I would take over the hunt for Lucius at least for a little while." Bill said bluntly as if he'd been dying to tell Hermione the news.

"That's amazing." Hermione said with a smile she hadn't been expected it but she liked the idea all the same.

"I have a slight problem however." Bill said

"What?" Hermione asked

"Well I can't work on Ron's case from Egypt." Bill said "I'd need go back and forth all the time."

"What are you saying."

"3 months ago I was offered a pretty good job at the department of Mysteries as a code breaker." Bill explained. "I was apprehensive to take it because I love Egypt."

"But now with your involvement with Lucius' case..." Hermione said understanding.

"They told me they'd hold the spot for me if I ever decided I wanted it." Bill said "The only problem is I don't have a permanent place in to stay in London."

"You can stay here, at least temporarily." Hermione said.

"I don't know." Bill said

"I do, I enjoy your company and let's face it you're a much better cook then me so it's beneficial to both of us if you stay here." Hermione said.

"People are going to talk." Bill finally said bluntly.

"Let them, I could care less." Hermione said with a smile, Bill grinned in return.

"What do you say we shake on it then Granger." Bill said putting out his hand for Hermione momentarily. Hermione took his hand in her's, at that moment she felt something she hadn't been expecting, she could feel the sparks shoot from her finger tips all the way to her toes. She was speechless for a second, she then let go. Bill didn't speak for a long time either.

"I really need to go, I promised the head of department of Mysteries that I would meet him at the ministry to ink the deal, I should have left already." Bill said Hermione got the feeling he had felt something too.

"I'll see you soon roomie." Hermione said taking her usual seat again and picking up her book, she wondered how Long Bill would be staying there. She caught herself thinking that his was going to be the most interesting time of her life.


	3. Going stag

This one is really just a filler chapter before the next one it's not that long and there really isn't a lot going on but I guess it has some cute Hermione and Bill interaction, I hope you like it please R&R

Payton

Bill was gone for longer then Hermione was expecting she'd decided to order some pizza to be delivered to a nearby vacant lot as Grimmauld Place was hidden from the view of Muggles and Hermione had always loved Pizza, she caught herself wondering if Bill had ever even tried a piece of Pizza. She walked down the street as the man approached and paid him he looked strangely at her but asked no questions when she gave him a rather large tip. Hermione returned to Grimmauld place and was greeted by a very tired looking owl with a large package.

"Long time no see Hedwig, what you got for me?" She said petting Harry's large snowy owl. She set the pizza down in the kitchen gave Hedwig a bowl of water before finally reading the note attached to the package with a smile.

_Here's your maid of honor dress_

_I hope the tailor got the finally _

_size perfect. Madam Malkin said _

_that if you need any last minute_

_Changes you need to contact her_

_today. See tomorrow Hermione_

_take care of Bill as well._

_Ginny_

Hermione gave a faint smile as she pulled the dress out of the box it magically appeared without a single wrinkle which made Hermione smile. It was a pale mint Green and looked much more attractive then most bridesmaids gowns. The girl in Hermione couldn't wait to try it on. She made her way into her bedroom slipping into the dress. God it was beautiful. After struggling for a few seconds with the tie in the back she gave up determining that her arms simply weren't long enough. The dress however was perfect. Ginny had always had good taste after all she'd ended up with Harry. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror holding her hair off the shoulder wondering how she would put it up for the wedding. She frowned at the mirror angrily. She needed the full body mirror in the bathroom, it always had the best comments and she could see her entire image in it.

She crept into the livingroom secretly hoping Bill wouldn't come home until after she'd changed back into her normal clothing though she really didn't know why. She stepped into the ground floor bathroom it was one of the few things at Grimmauld Place that Hermione found endearing, the Mirror was antique with solid gold frame, it was so enormous that stretched nearly floor to ceiling she smiled as she stared at her image excitedly. The dress fit her somewhat curvy form perfectly. It made her feel Sexy, which was something Hermione didn't always feel, especially when she had been in school, having two male best friends wasn't always a good thing.

"You look simply ravishing." The mirror commented Hermione grinned even wider happy that the mirror thought she looked as wonderful as she thought she did. Satisfied she made her way back into the livingroom.

"Hermione?" Bill asked strangely as she entered in the mint green gown he was sitting in his new favorite chair pretending to read but his eyes were drifting up and down Hermione's body it made her feel slightly uncomfortable. She looked at him strangely.

"Does it look completely ridiculous?" Hermione asked Bill he still had his eyes on her. She had the most beautiful curves he'd ever seen and the dress showed off every feature perfectly. "Bill say something your scaring me?"

"It looks so amazing Hermione." Bill managed Hermione gave a satisfied grin "What's it for?"

"Ginny's wedding, I tried it on before, but they just finished altering it for me, Ginny sent it earlier." Hermione said. "In case anything was wrong with it."

"Nothing's wrong at all." Bill said looking at Her still intently.

"Would you do me a favor?" Hermione asked holding the ribbon tie out behind her "My arms aren't long enough to tie this."

"Sure." Bill said he stood inches away from Hermione now so close she could feel his breath on her neck "Is that tight enough?"

"It's fine." Hermione explained drifting back to reality that Bill was actually discussing the tie in the dress

"Thanks." Hermione said feeling Bill distance himself a little she shrugged it off before going back into the bathroom to look at the tied dress. She smiled again it looked even more amazing but she could still feel Bill's eyes burning holes in her as she faced the mirror. She emerged again "There's a pizza in kitchen if you want a piece, let me get out this and I'll join you."

"I love Pizza." Bill explained "please tell me it's pepperoni."

"Pepperoni." Hermione said with a grin. She was relieved that Bill liked Pizza. "I'll see you in just a moment." She slunk off Bill watched her as she walked away even at a distance she was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen.

"Is there still some left for me?" Hermione asked entering the kitchen where Bill sat at the table the pizza box was open in the middle to reveal he hadn't touched a single piece she gave him a funny look. "I told you start without me."

"I decided to wait." Bill paused "besides a true gentlemen lets a lady go first."

"Oh Bill come on." Hermione said he had his hair up again and he was still wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans with a simple set of black robes on top Hermione couldn't help but admire his image as she leaned over to grab a slice of the pizza.

"So you excited for tomorrow?" Bill asked finally taking his own piece after Hermione had finished several bites.

"Two of my best friends are getting married, we haven't had a lot to celebrate lately, I really think it will be good for all of us." Hermione gave a funny smile. "Besides I bet Ginny 10 galleons 6 years ago that she would marry Harry Potter and I intend to make her pay up." Hermione teased Bill gave a funny little snort she was greatly reminded of Ron.

"I'd best send her an owl to warn her then huh." Bill said he'd scarfed down the first piece of Pizza and had moved onto the second.

"So are you bringing a date to this shindig tomorrow?" Hermione asked Bill. "Fluer perhaps?"

"Fluer and I haven't been seeing each other for quiet sometime." Bill said "She's too high maintenance for me besides she told me she's not sure she wants Children and I can't live with that."

"I know what you mean I couldn't never be with someone who didn't want children." Hermione admitted.

"I guess I'm going stag." Bill admitted. He hadn't really considered that an issue until that instant.

"Don't worry Weasley I guess I'm going stag as well." Hermione admitted shamefully.

"I have an Idea 'Mione." Bill said happily "Since we live together now and we both don't have dates what do you say we go stag together?" Bill asked Hermione pretended to pounder this hard.

"Well you can't go stag together." Hermione teased.

"You know what I mean, will you go with me to Ginny and Harry's wedding?" Bill asked pointedly.

"I don't know, I'm not sure I want to be seen in public with a long hair pillock." Bill gestured a pretend knife into his heart making Hermione laugh a little. She then looked a Bill again. "I guess if you're going to beg." She teased further.

"You really now how to wreck a guys ego Granger." Bill said as Hermione dove for a second piece of the pizza.

"Seriously, what time do you want to leave?" Hermione asked

"No sooner then is absolutely necessary I don't want to have to hang out with all 16 thousand obscure relatives I've never met for too long."

"I have to be there by 10." Hermione said

"Sounds wonderful." Bill said

"Just so you know Bill, this is not an official date and I have no intention of making out with you." Hermione said she hadn't felt this goofy in what seemed like years.

"Understood no make out sessions." Bill laughed but he couldn't help thinking about how wonderful it would be to have someone to go with even if she supposed to be just his friend.


	4. Arrival at the Burrow

I was going to put the wedding in this chapter but it got really long and I didn't want to rush it anymore then I already was anyway let me know what you think

Payton

At 8:00 the next morning Hermione awoke she rolled over and looked in the mirror she'd gone a second night in row with almost no sleep. She'd been so excited about the wedding she couldn't contain herself. As a result she'd been up quiet late and she was feeling very grouchy. However today wasn't the day to be grouchy she had 2 hours before she had attend the wedding of her two very best friends and she was going to do her best to be supportive. She walked to her dresser and sighed, sitting there on the dresser was a picture of her and Ron smiling his arm was wrapped around her shoulder and they looked so peaceful together. For some reason her mind turned instantly to Bill. She gave Ron a faint smile

"I miss you more each day." She said touching Ron's face in the picture. She didn't know why she was talking to it but she felt compelled to do so. "It's time that I move on Ron, I know that, I'll always love you, but it's time" she said. She set the picture back down again. She should put it away but it was her reminder of Ron so there it stayed. However it had a different meaning now as if a chapter of her life was ending.

"Mione you up?" She heard Bill pipe threw the door.

"Yes." She said staring at herself in the mirror her hair was in loose half up half down bun and she had on a pair of tacky pink flannel pajamas.

"Can I come in for a second?" He asked Hermione gave a panicked face

"Hold on." She said pulling the ponytail holder out so that her hair fell quickly down her back. She smiled at herself it was a little better now and she opened the door.

"Good morning." Bill said in his style he was already dressed Hermione looked at him confused. "I was thinking that if were going to the wedding together we might as well match Bill said.

"You've got to be kidding." Hermione said but Bill just sort of pushed her aside he had two sets of dress robes that both had green on them and was giving Hermione a strange look

"What do you think the solid mint or the black with green trim." Bill said a large grin on his face.

"The black one." Hermione reassured. "The other one is far to much Green we'd look ridiculous."

"I thought so too." Bill said "I made some coffee and bought some bagels so when your ready they're in the kitchen."

"Ok." Hermione said but Bill was still staring at her. She hesitated for a second before asking "Why do you like to stare at me?"

"I don't know Granger." Bill said after a long pause "I guess I can't quiet figure you out and I find it completely mystifying."

"Come on Bill I'm an open book." Hermione said using her favorite metaphor.

"You may think you are." Bill paused "But it's one thick book."

"Seriously Weasley get out I need to get ready or we'll never make it to the Burrow by ten, this thing starts at 11."

"See you soon." Bill said closing the door behind him he still had a grin on his face. Hermione gave an annoyed grunt as she pulled her dress back out of the closet she slipped it on and got even more frustrated as she remembered she couldn't tie the back. However she went into the bathroom instead pulled her hair up. She knew that Ginny was going to have professional hairstylist for the wedding but she decided to tie her hair into the same knot she'd wore to the Yule ball in 5th year, it was her all time favorite look and something about it framed her face.

Meanwhile Bill weasley slipped into a pair of men's dress pants with his robe. He wondered if his hair looked more dignified up or down and decided that he would ask Hermione in a moment he looked at himself in the mirror with a satisfied smile. He then reached up his ear and removed his fang earring sitting it on the dresser. Then he headed to the kitchen to grab a bagel and some coffee. "impervio" he said pointing his wand at himself Bill had always been a bit clumsy and it did him a lot of good to make his clothe impervious to stains.

He laughed as he walked past Hermione's door and heard her repeating the impervious charm. He then headed down the stairs he grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down in one of the many chairs around he large table at Grimmauld place and waited.

"Will you tie my dress again?" Hermione asked him he'd just taken a sip of coffee which he'd failed to swallow properly as she entered she looked like an angel in the beautiful mint of gown and her hair was pulled back in sort of twisty knot Bill sputtered slightly getting to his feet and tying the back of Hermione's dress. She turned around as soon as he was done and faced him

"Thanks." She whispered then looked him up and down obviously admiring every detail about him she looked at his face again then asked "Aren't you going to wear you hair up?"

"You think it's more sophisticated that way?" Bill asked

"Actually I like it down better, I've just never seen you in public without your hair in ponytail." She admitted

"So you vote for down?" Bill asked

"Yes." Hermione said she then noticed his ear and nearly gasped "your earring?"

"I didn't think a fang was appropriate for a wedding." Bill said showing off his undecorated ear.

"I love that earring!" Hermione said she reached up and touched his earlobe. She looked at the clock surprised the time had gone so fast it was after 9:30.

"Go put your earring back in while I grab a bagel." Hermione said "then we really need to go."

"What if I don't want to wear it." Billy said stubbornly.

"Then don't I just think you look like some short of alien without it, it just isn't like you." Hermione explained.

"My mom's always saying that the earring is tasteless." Bill admitted.

"Well I love it, and I really don't care what Molly has to say." Hermione said Bill trotted upstairs with a satisfied Smile. Bill reemerged earring in his ear she pulled his long hair back pretending to fix the collar of his dress robes. "There, that's much better." She said staring at the earring for a moment she realized she had her arms around his neck and pulled away.

"Let's get going." Hermione said she took Bill's had and together the grabbed the old tea kettle at Grimmauld place it was as if they were instantly transported to the burrow.

"Smart idea having that portkey installed we all go back and forth so often." Bill said not realizing he was still holding Hermione's hand.

"Bill, Hermione I thought you'd never arrive!" Molly Weasley said her once bright red hair starting to show streaks of gray. She frowned as she saw Bill and Hermione drop each other's hands nearly simultaneously. "Ginny is frantic."

"Keep your hair on mom." Bill said

"Speaking of Hair I really wish you'd let me..."

"Leave it alone today Molly I think he looks fabulous." Hermione winked at Bill who gave her a beaming smile. Hermione then kissed Molly on the cheek and headed off to find Ginny.

"The least you could've done was take out that blasted earring." Molly commented.

"Women!" Bill groaned "Hermione makes me put it back in you wish I'd taken it out!"

"Oh well, do what you want dear, I need to go check on Harry again, your father's with him but he's been a little shaky."

"Go ahead." Bill said

"Did you arrive with Hermione?" Charlie Weasley asked strangely walking into the room with a small red haired baby. He had been married to his wife Elzbeth for nearly 2 years she was Romanian and still barely spoke English, however from what everyone could tell she was a sweet girl. Charlie and Elizabeth had recently had a son, Gideon, Bill thought it was a ridiculous name but he wouldn't have told Charlie that. After Bill had made several funny voices at Gideon Charlie gave Bill a look as if he'd been avoiding the question.

"Well we decided to come together, but only because neither of us had dates." Bill said Charlie gave him a funny look.

"Just so you know I think that it would cool if you ended up with Hermione even if she was Ron's girl first I think it's what Ron would want." Charlie smiled

"Don't go getting any Idea's bro there's absolutely nothing between Hermione and I." Bill said

"Fine, I'm just saying if there was, there's nothing wrong with that." Charlie said

"I want to see my baby sister where is she?" Bill asked changing the subject.

"She's busy and you'll have all day to see her, right now we need to get everything in place for the wedding.

"Did Percy show?" Bill asked fear behind his eyes.

"He's here, though he's not really talking to us." Charlie said. "He brought Penelope Clearwater. She seems to be the one chatting with everyone."

"I guess he's still angry at us, however I'm glad he's here." Bill said. He walked into the backyard Percy was sitting in the chairs holding hands with Penny Clearwater who smiled bravely at Bill.

"It's great to see you Perce." Bill managed Percy smiled thinly

"You too Bill." He managed though with some great strain. Bill gave up conversing any farther with his brother and headed upstairs to his sisters room. He knocked on the door.

"Can I come in for a minute." He said as somewhat frazzled looking Hermione answered the door.

"I guess for Just a second." Said Hermione at that Bill walked in and smiled Ginny was in a traditional white gown with her hair in french twist loose curls cascaded down the sides of her face.

"You look beautiful Gin Gin." Bill said Ginny giggled slightly.

"You haven't called me that since I was two." Ginny teased

"Well you liked it then." Bill said "I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I wish you the best of luck with everything, we all love Harry like a brother he and Ron were best mates for half their lives Ron would be so happy that Harry fell in love with you, he loved Harry like a brother and now you're making him one officially."

"Thank you." Ginny said hugging her eldest brother. "I really needed that, I've been thinking about Ron a lot today, Harry misses him so much, I wish he could be here to see this."

"We all do." Hermione piped in. She had tears glistening her eyes Bill wanted to hold her make the tears stop but instead he simply leaned in.

"See you out there." he said to Hermione.

"It's a date." Hermione explained trying to hide the tears. "See you soon"

"So what's going on between you and my brother?" Ginny asked with a giddy smile

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked

"Bill, something is going there." Ginny said "He's decided to stay a Grimmauld Place."

"He got a Job with the ministry and it's closer." Hermione said "Nothing more."

"Then why are here together?" Ginny asked

"How would it look if the maid of honor didn't have a date?" Hermione said Ginny dropped it looking at the clock.

"It's nearly time Hermione." She said Hermione saw they had only 10 minutes.

"Let me go check and see if they are ready to start a little early." Hermione said Ginny looked as if she might vomit.

"Ok." Ginny said Ginny sat alone for moment staring a horrified look on her face.

"They're ready." Hermione said re-entering

"Let's do it." Ginny said and bravely followed Hermione out the door.


	5. The wedding

Sorry there was so much lack of excitement from Ginny last Chapter, there's just so much sweet stuff between Harry and Ginny in this chapter, that I thought I didn't need it so much in the last one, anyway here goes.

Payton

Hermione watched as Tonks headed out first, the music played lightly, today Tonks had gone a more neutral color of blonde and she looked very good, Hermione had to say she looked nearly normal. She smiled as Molly headed out next tears streaming down her cheeks. Tonks had reached the male half of the wedding party this consisted of Fred and George who were standing in for Ron as co-best men. Neville Longbottom was next followed by Rubeus Hagrid who seemed to be uncontrollably balling. It was not a normal wedding party, but then again nothing about this wedding was exactly normal.

"It's your turn now Hermione." Arthur Weasley said from behind her she glanced at him excitedly she hugged Ginny quickly.

"Good luck." She said the started out toward the rest of the people every chair in the house was full and Hermione felt eyes on her from everywhere she however had locked eyes with Bill he was sitting with Charlie and his wife in the front row and he was gazing intently, almost sexually at Hermione she kept watching him watching their eyes occasionally meeting as she made her way finally to the front of the aisle Harry gave her a 'wish me good luck' sort of look and Hermione gave him a hidden thumbs up. Then Hermione turned her attention back to Bill, he was still looking at her however as his sister entered he finally gazed at Ginny as if realizing that this was indeed Ginny's day. She looked like an angel as Arthur lead her toward a beaming Harry. When she reached him their hands met reassuringly. Hermione caught them mouthing a brief 'I love you' to one another it made her smile on the inside. After a few minutes Hermione felt Bill's gaze return as the minister began the lead in. Hermione smiled at Bill who looked back at her.

"It is my understanding the Virginia and Harry have written their own vows. Harry you're up first." Harry looked directly into Ginny's eyes tears of joy in them Hermione let one tear make it's way down her cheek.

"Ginny." Harry managed. "I tried really hard to think of the perfect thing to say to you, I tried writing some elaborate speech, but that's just never been me. I decided I'd know what to say when the moment came and I do. For a long time I saw you as just Ron's kid sister, in some ways you were like a sister to me. However as time went on I finally saw you as something more. When you look into my eyes I know that I'm complete. You've given me a reason to wake up the morning. For the first time in my life I feel like someone truly loves me, not because I'm the boy who lived but because I'm Harry Potter. I cherish everything about you Ginny, and I always will, you're my soul mate and I will spend the rest of my life proving that to you." At these words Hermione nearly lost herself as Harry reached across and wiped the tears away from his brides eyes. The minister nodded for Ginny to begin.

"The first time I saw you, I was 10 years old and you were asking my mum how to get onto the hogwarts express, maybe it was fate, but I knew even them that you and I would end up together. When you became my brother's best friend I feared that you would always think of be as being like a sister, in fact my mum has always considered you her son. Then when I least expected it, you fell in love with me. I know that I'm not the prettiest girl or the smartest girl, but I'm the luckiest girl in world because I found you, I found that one person that I belong with and I will love you for all time." Ginny finished Harry even cried a little now. Hermione's face was now streaked with tears as she looked back to see Bill dabbing his own eyes it made her smile just a little. She heard Ginny repeat the traditional vows, and Harry do the same.

"The rings." The minister said Hermione pulled out the one she was carrying it handing it swiftly to Ginny, Fred and George pretended for just a second to have lost it then however Fred handed to Harry.

"Virginia repeat after me." the minister said "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." Ginny said sliding the ring onto Harry's finger.

"Harry." The minister repeated "With this ring I thee wed.

"With this ring I thee wed." Harry said adding the ring to finger which contained Ginny's enormous engagement ring.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Mr. Potter you may kiss your bride." The man said Harry the swooped in Kissing Ginny firmly on the lips.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I present you Mr. And Mrs. Harry Potter!" Harry and Ginny were still kissing as Hermione allowed Fred and George to lead her out of the backyard together they both had beaming smiles and Hermione laughed as both of their bow ties began to revolve.

"New product?" Hermione laughed

"No, we stole the idea from Peeves actually though they are quiet popular." George said.

"From the day I met Harry I knew he would marry Ginny, I always called him my son, and Ginny has made him that officially, we all love you so much Harry, never forget that." Molly said everyone toasted for the nineteenth time.

"I love you too Mum." Harry said in a sweet gesture that nearly sent Molly into tears again. Bill rolled his eyes he was sitting next to Hermione who smiled evilly.

"Ginny 6 years ago I bet you 10 galleons that one day you'd marry Harry." Hermione teased

"I forgot!" Ginny said as if suddenly remembering. She looked panicked for just an instant.

"I was going to say, that you paid me back twenty times over, you made my best friend the happiest man I alive and I will forever love you for that." Hermione said everyone cheered. Just then Harry and Ginny stood as the music began. They danced together kissing and touching. Hermione was so caught up in the moment that she didn't notice when Bill took her hand in his.

"May I have this dance madam Granger?" Bill asked Hermione grinned at him as he kissed her hand. Several minutes had past and a fast paced song by the weird sisters was playing full force.

"Why of course." She said allowing Bill to lead her onto the dance floor where others had already joined Harry and Ginny. Hermione laughed as Bill twirled her around running his hand dangerously close to her bottom. She let out a mere groan as the music stopped. A slow ballad began and Hermione prepared to head back to the table.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bill asked pulling her close against his chest he was enough taller then her that she could hear his heart beat in her ear.

"Nowhere." Hermione said relaxing against him.

"So what are you thinking about?" Bill asked.

"How amazing today was and I how amazing Harry and Ginny are together." Hermione admitted. "They are so in love." Molly was dancing with Harry now and Mr. Weasley with Ginny but somehow Ginny and Harry still seemed to keep eye contact so in love it was nearly painful.

"They are pretty amazing." Bill said smiling at the love in Ginny's eyes.

"I'd kill for that." Hermione said she looked up at Bill now locking her eyes with his.

"All I've ever wanted was to settle down and have children." Bill admitted. "I may be the rebel on the outside but on the inside I'm nothing like that."

"I know, it's one of the things I lov... Like about you." Hermione finished not wanted to give Bill the wrong idea however he looked at her even more deeply now allowing her to examine him it was if he was opening his soul to her. Her heart was racing in her chest her arms locked around Bill, bolts of chemistry were shooting threw her and she had no control, their faces were less then an inch apart Hermione licked her lips in anticipation wanting so badly kiss Bill in that moment. However just then she felt a tapping on her shoulder.

"Can I cut in?" She turned around almost angrily breaking eye contact with Bill. Harry stood behind her his round glasses sliding just slightly down his nose.

"Of course." Bill said as if anxious to break away from Hermione. However he leaned in almost seductively and whispered. "We'll continue this later." At that Harry pulled her away.

"That was so amazing." Hermione mutter as soon as they were a good distance from Bill.

"I wish Ron had been here to see it he would have been so happy." Harry said Hermione suddenly felt a twinge of guilt she hadn't thought of Ron once since she'd arrived.

"I know, he loved you and Ginny so much, this would have been one of the best day's of his life." Hermione said.

"I always thought the two of you would get married first." Harry admitted.

"Harry we were never even together." Hermione said with a smile

"No, but don't lie and say you wouldn't have married Ron if he were still alive."

"It's a strong possibility." Hermione admitted she looked out and saw Bill dancing ridiculous with his mother she let out a nearly silent laugh.

"So I hear Bill is temporarily taking over the hunt for Lucius." Harry said catching the quick little gesture.

"Yeah." Hermione admitted a silly grin across her face.

"So he's staying with you at Grimmauld place?" Harry asked

"Yes, at least for now." Hermione paused seeing the look on Harry's face. "It's not what you're thinking, we enjoy each other's company I get lonely I practically begged him to stay."

"I just want you know 'Mione," That if there is something between you and Bill I have no problem with it."

"Nothing's going on." Hermione said her eyes surfing the crowd again for Bill.

"I guess that almost kiss I saw when I cut in was nothing then." Harry said Hermione turned instantly red.

"It wasn't what you thought." Hermione clarified.

"I know you better then just about anyone Hermione, and I you like Bill." Harry looked at her, "I see it in your eyes when you look at him, it's the same why you used to look at Ron."

"He's growing on me." Hermione admitted Harry smiled

"I knew it." he said pointedly.

"Well nothing's happened yet." Hermione said "But it's good to know that if something did happen you'd support me."

"Ron wouldn't want you to give up on love because of him." Harry said "He'd want you to be happy and I think he'd be thrilled that you found love with Bill."

"It's not love Harry, it's flirtation." Hermione said

"Ahh humm." She heard Bill's voice behind her.

"Yes?" Hermione said hoping he hadn't heard much of the conversation.

"Mum wants everyone in the wedding party for pictures." He said Hermione smiled as he took her hand and lead her toward the camera.

"Everybody say Cheese." The photographer said Hermione laughed and smiled never taking her eyes off Bill as he stood to the side watching her just as intently as ever..


	6. Fights and Nightmares

Hermione had just said cheese when she felt Molly grab her arm gently. She smiled at her. However Molly had a somewhat worried look.

"Can I have a word with you in the kitchen Hermione dear?" Molly said Hermione gave Molly a strange look.

"Of course, is something wrong?" Hermione asked she nodded to Bill who saw her disappearing with his mother, part of her wished he would follow but he hung back.

"Nothing's wrong dear." Molly said as they stepped into the kitchen. "I need to discuss Bill with you."

"What about him?" Hermione said. Though she felt a slight knot growing in the pit of her stomach.

"I've always considered you like a daughter to me, and I always thought you'd end up with Ron, and dear that was a wonderful match." Molly assured her. "I just don't want Bill getting hurt because he reminds you a little of Ron." Molly explained

"It's not that." Hermione said "It's different."

"Hermione dear, I just..."

"Don't worry Molly, I won't get too close to Bill, because you're right he's not Ron." Hermione said "Ron was amazing and I miss him every single day, He was the first person I ever really loved and you're right Bill isn't Ron and he never will be, I could never love Bill the same way." Hermione clarified. Though she'd meant it different then it had sounded. She'd only meant that Ron was the first and that she'd never have a first love again.

"So that's how it is Hermione?" Bill asked Hermione gasped. He had been standing in the doorway the look on his face was completely hurt he looked as though he was struggling not cry. "You'd never give me a chance because You could never love anyone they way you loved Ron."

"Bill I think you misunderstood..." Hermione tried but Bill was gone. "Wait!"

"Hermione let him go." Molly said but Hermione had already gone after him chasing full force. She watched as Bill touched the Portkey. She managed to touch it barely in time to follow him.

"Why'd you do that?" Bill asked a look of venom as she stared at him. "Now everyone's going to wonder why the maid of honor skipped out on the reception without so much as a goodbye!"

"I don't care what they say I didn't want you get the wrong idea." Hermione said

"Oh got the right idea, there's nothing between us and there never will be." Bill said he was very hurt Hermione could tell, however he was trying his best to mask it with anger.

"Will you listen to me?" Hermione asked "Your mother is concerned."

"Let her be you're the one who said you didn't care what people thought when I moved in here."

"Bill you don't get it, you missed my point."

"Do you or do you not still have feelings for Ron?" Bill asked "You don't just love him Hermione you're still completely in love with him, even if he's dead."

"I will always Love Ron, but he's dead, I know that." Hermione said

"Who are you trying to kid Hermione?" Bill asked "There's pictures of him all over this place, it's like a shrine, you still love Ron and you aren't ready to let him go, maybe you never will be." Bill explained

"I am too ready to let him go!" Hermione said "I want Lucius Malfoy to rot in hell for what happened to Ron, but I've excepted his death, what do I have to do prove that to you?" Bill acted as if he wasn't listening.

"Is what mom said true, are you only acting the way you do around me because I remind you Ron?" Bill asked at this Hermione too looked as if she was going to spit venom.

"Don't flatter yourself Bill your nothing like Ron, he was loving and amazing he could make me laugh louder then anyone. You are just a digusting idiot!"

"Thanks for the compliment." Bill said storming up the stairs Hermione heard the door slam gently she stomped around for a minute. Before she turned and nearly screamed.

"Don't do that to me Harry." Hermione said Harry was easily the best in his year at apparating and he tended to make almost no noise when he did it. He stood in the doorway looking mischievous he must have seen Hermione and Bill leaving. Hermione caught herself wondering exactly how much he'd heard.

"You stormed off so quickly I didn't get to say goodbye." Harry said

"Sorry Bill's being a stubborn jerk!" Hermione explained a little too loudy Harry let out a faint laugh.

"You two are too cute." Harry said Hermione looked as he'd grown a second head.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked

"You used to fight with Ron all the time, and I just think it's endearing kind of like the old Hermione is back." Hermione looked at him she pondered for a moment.

"You're right." She smile "I haven't felt this good about a fight in quiet a while." Hermione admitted.

"Is Molly right?" Harry asked "Does he remind you of Ron?"

"In some ways. Some of his gestures and body language is same, but that's all really." Hermione admitted "I don't really want to discuss it anymore Harry."

"Fine I'm not the one you need to talk to anyway." Harry said in his all knowing way which reminded Hermione of Dumbledore.

"I'm a big girl now Harry you don't need to protect me." Hermione reassured "Now you just got married and if you don't get back Ginny's going to wonder if you skipped out on her."

"You're probably right." Harry said but before he apparated he looked back at Hermione. "I love you Hermione." He said in a brotherly tone Hermione smiled

"Yeah I love you too." She explained "Have a great honeymoon." She made him promise. He then disappeared she walked upstairs trying her best avoid making much noise as she walked past Bill's door. She could practically hear the anger as she walked past she slipped into her Pajamas looking at the clock it was barely 6:30 but she'd slept so little the previous days that she had great need for some rest. She turned and gave a faint moan. Crookshanks was curled up on her pillow he gave her guilty look as she forced him to move over. As she drifted off to sleep she was still thinking about her fight with Bill. Hoping someday he'd understand exactly what she had meant.

4 hours later Hermione was stepping down a darkened corridor her bare feet freezing against cold stone. She was looking for something yet she had no control over where her body was taking her it was as if she was destined to go on a specific path and she couldn't leave it. She saw a room ahead and as she stepped threw the door, Bill was lying on the floor, his long hair back in ponytail however he was crying in pain. In the distance she heard the familiar voice of Lucius Malfoy he was torturing Bill. Hermione tried to scream but she couldn't she was stuck in place in pure horror.

"Please don't kill him!" She finally managed to beg Lucius. "I'll do anything, you took Ron away from me please don't take Bill!" Lucius got an evil smile

"Shut up you filthy little mudblood." Lucius said in searing voice Hermione tried to stop it but as she heard the most awful curse a person could utter. She lost all function.

Avada Kedavra." Lucius cried his wand pointed toward Bill.

"NO BILL!" Hermione screamed.

"Hermione wake up!" Bill was shaking her his face filled with despair she opened her eyes fitfully clinging tightly to Bill. "It's ok I'm here now."

"He killed you." Hermione explained "Just like he killed Ron!"

"It was just a nightmare baby." Bill said pulling Hermione's sweat soaked body toward him.

"It seemed so real." She explained never loosening her grip on him. Bill didn't seem to mind.

"Sometimes they do, but I'm alive 'Mione I'm here and I breathing." Bill reassured "You can feel it." He was right cradled against him she could feel every breath he took.

"Thank you." Hermione managed still clinging to him. "I used to have them all the time right after..."

"Ron..." Bill finished Hermione hoped he wouldn't make an issue and was very thankful when he didn't.

"Yeah, anyway, I haven't had a nightmare for ages I thought I had finally stopped having them." She explained she sat up a little. She looked at the clock it was only 10. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." She explained to Bill.

"Don't worry about it Hermione." Bill said sitting up with her. "I'll just head back to my room."

"No!" Hermione said abruptly. "I want you stay."

"What?" Bill looped back locking eyes with her.

"I don't want to be alone, I'm still upset." Hermione explained "Would you mind staying with me just until I fall back to sleep?" She asked her eyes large pools Bill smiled

"Not at all." He said sitting back down next to her. He pulled her back against him gently thinking how wonderful it felt to hold her in his arms.

"I could fall in love with you Hermione Granger." He said after a little while he'd expected a response but as he looked down Hermione was fast asleep. He knew he should probably leave but instead he just laid there watching a sleeping Hermione, and he knew in that moment his life would never be the same again.


	7. feelings change

1This chapter is short and it doesn't have much of the romance in it. It's really just a filler chapter to get the plot moving along anyway it has some interesting Hermione Draco stuff and I hope you like it. Please R&R

Payton

It had been weeks since Hermione's first and things hadn't gotten any better. She and Bill seemed to be avoiding each other except at night when Hermione had her nightmares then Bill always slept with her. Sometimes she'd even fake them just so that he'd have to. 'I could fall in love you Hermione Granger' She'd heard those words, yet she'd been at a loss for what to say. She wanted to tell Bill that she could fall in love with him as well, that she was already in love with him, and that he was the only one for her. Yet somehow she'd just pretended she'd been asleep. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt about everything. As she'd said in previous days she was over Ron. However she couldn't help but wonder if this would be what Ron would want. It didn't matter now, she had feelings too deep for Bill to go back, she wanted to be with him. It had taken her years to admit she had feelings for Ron, yet it had taken only days for her to fall in love with Bill, it seemed like she'd loved him forever. She'd never even kissed him and she knew, he was it. She'd had exceptionally bad nightmare the previous night. She remembered opening her eyes that morning to find that Bill had left she wasn't sure if he'd stayed there all night. Hermione had gotten up and walked into the kitchen there had been a note waiting for her.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I had to go to work early this morning. I wish I could do something to make those awful nightmares go away. I hope you are feeling better after a good night's sleep. We need to have a chat tonight about everything. See you later _

_Bill_

Hermione read over it several times thinking of exactly what she'd tell Bill that evening. She walked back upstairs to her bedroom with a smile on her face. She wondered exactly when Bill would be returning at what exact moment she'd be able tell him everything, she hoped he really felt the same. She slipped into a pink sun dress that showed off her form nearly as well as her dress from Ginny's wedding and began fixing her hair. She saw the picture of her and Ron again. She picked it up smiling at.

"I'm sorry Ron but you don't belong here anymore." Hermione explained deciding she'd move the picture downstairs later as she began to comb her hair. She heard the door to Grimmauld place open below she nearly ran down the stairs.

"Bill?" She questioned however somewhere deep inside she knew it was too early.

"Tonks." She heard she gave a smile as Tonks looked at her strangely. "You look awfully pretty today?"

"Well maybe I like looking Pretty." Hermione said nonchalantly.

"I thought you liked looking bookish." Tonks said with a grin. "Based on my greeting I'm guessing Bill isn't in?"

"No he's not due home until later." Hermione said getting a funny giddy smile.

"Gees 'Mione, I haven't seen you like this... ever." Tonks finally decided.

"I'm moving on." Hermione managed "With Bill."

"I suspected that weeks ago and you denied it." Tonks said Hermione gave a funny smile.

"It's because I sort of feel bad about it you know." Hermione paused. "He's Ron's brother."

"Ron wouldn't care about that, he'd care that you're happy." Tonks said with a smile. "And I haven't seen you this happy in a long time."

"Why'd you drop by?" Hermione said abruptly changing the subject.

"I needed to tell Bill that Draco was in contact with Lucius again, he needs to go over and find out how much Draco has figured out." Tonks explained

"He won't be home for hours." Hermione said. "What's the address, I'll go check it out." Tonks proceeded to fill Hermione in on all the information.

"I'll see if can catch Bill at the Ministry later then." Tonks stopped for a second. "And Hermione follow your heart ok?"

"I will." Hermione said as Tonks vanished.

Hermione gave a funny groan as she went upstairs to change back into something a little less revealing she would sooner poke her own eye out then where that dress in front of Draco. When she thought she was sufficiently dressed she apparated to the address Tonks had given her. She had never been very good at apparating the noise she made was almost earsplitting

"Gees Granger you scared the dickens out of me." Draco Malfoy said Hermione found herself in a modest kitchen staring at Draco from the top of a kitchen counter.

"Sorry I've never been really wonderful at this." Hermione smiled hopping down Draco didn't move to help she couldn't help but think he hadn't changed one bit.

"You admit you're bad at something I never thought..." Draco trailed off.

"Can it Malfoy, I here about you dad." Hermione explained

"I thought Bill Weasley was in charge of that?" Draco asked

"He is, I'm just helping him out." Hermione said.

"You've got to be kidding my first Little Weasley, now Big Weasley, a pretty girl like you could do better." Draco said suddenly Hermione laughed

"And here I thought I was just a filthy little mudblood." Hermione winced a little as she said it.

"I'm sorry about that if you haven't heard I saw the error of my ways." Draco commented.

"So they say." Hermione clarified. "I need your story." Hermione said.

"Well last night around 8 p.m. I was reading a book and a scops delivery owl showed up." Malfoy said his voice nearly shaking. "Here's the note that was with it. The letter had only a few sentences scribbled across it.

_Sorry I abandoned you Draco, I'm coming for you now. I love you son. Send this owl back to me, it knows where I'll be. See you soon._

_Dad_

"He's close if a scops owl delivered this he's got to be in London." Hermione said

"I know I sent him a letter back that I wanted to met him, he seems to have no idea that I'm with the order." Malfoy explained

"You're doing the right thing Draco, I hope you know that." Hermione explained

"I do, but he's still my father even if he did murder my mother." Draco said Hermione smiled

"I'm sorry." She said "here send us an owl at Grimmauld place the second you know anything all right Draco?"

"All right Granger." He paused for an instant "He would have guess he'd I'd be working with you."

"Yeah who would've thought." Hermione paused "Like I said just contact us at headquarters Bill or I will answer as soon as possible."

"You and Weasley are living together at headquarters?" Malfoy asked with a laugh.

"It's not like that though everyone seems to think it is." Hermione explained

"Well it does seem a little strange you living alone in that house with Bill." Draco said.

"Stranger things could happen Malfoy." Hermione smiled "Maybe someday I'll even like you."

"Same goes." Malfoy said

"See you around." Hermione said with a grin. Before apparating back to Grimmauld Place. She had the note from Lucius in her pocket and she felt a little better about the way the hunt was going. If she was lucky they'd have Lucius by the end of the week. She gave a funny look as she saw a letter sitting on the table from Harry. She was about to open it when she heard Bill.

"Mione are you home?" Bill asked she smiled

"I'm right here." Hermione said completely forgetting the letter. She stepped into the livingroom Bill was holding a flowers.

"These are for you." He said Hermione smiled

"Thanks." She said with a smile hoping that she could finally let Bill know absolutely everything.


	8. First Kisses

Hermione smiled at the flowers. They gave her a very warm feeling. In her entire life no one had ever gotten her flowers. She wondered exactly what she'd done to deserve them.

"Are they for me?" Hermione asked hopefully. Bill smiled at her teasingly.

"Well they certainly aren't for me." He explained Hermione's grin got even bigger.

"No one's ever gotten me flowers before." Hermione smiled. "I love them." She said skipping off to get them some water. Bill had hoped they'd make her happy and was highly pleased they had. Hermione smiled as she stuck the flowers in some water staring at every inch of them.

"I'm glad you liked them 'Mione." Bill explained however his expression changed just slightly. "I hear you went and saw Draco Malfoy today."

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Hermione asked hoping Bill hadn't meant anything by it.

"No!" he clarified. "There's nothing wrong with it."

"Spit it out Bill!" Hermione said trying not to sound irritated.

"I've been worried out of my mind all day over it." Bill admitted. "I kept having this awful idea that Lucius would show up while you were there."

"Kind of like my nightmares?" Hermione asked finding it slightly cute that Bill had been worried about her. She smiled briefly.

"I guess it's a similar concept yes." Bill admitted.

"Nothing happened Bill I'm fine." Hermione explained

"I know but what if you weren't, what if..." He trailed off.

"There all a million what if's Bill, all we can do is live in the moment now, we can't dwell on what might have happened." Hermione paused she walked across the room touching Bill's face. "I'm fine and we have each other now nothing can change that."

"You're right." He said taking Hermione's hand in his tightly. Watching as her eyes met with his.

"Speaking of Draco." Hermione said killing the moment for some unknown reason. "This is the note he got from Lucius he's supposed to contact us the second he gets a meeting place set up with Lucius."

"I couldn't do what he's doing, I don't think I'd be strong enough to turn in my own father." Bill admitted.

"Lucius killed Draco's mother in front of him because she refused to join the dark lord, because she wanted to ensure that Draco had a parent left to take care of him. If that happened to you, you'd do whatever was necessary to stop him father or not." Hermione paused "That's just who you are."

"You seem so sure." Bill said

"It's because I've gotten to know you pretty well." Hermione said she still hadn't let go of his hand. "I going to make us some dinner."

"In that case I suppose we're having Grilled Cheese." Bill asked as Hermione headed toward the kitchen.

"Actually I thought I'd try my hand a spaghetti, but now that you're here Mr. Almighty chef perhaps you'd be willing to help me?"

"Sure." Bill paused "Let me go get some other clothes on and sure thing."

"Hurry, I don't want to burn anything." Hermione half-teased she waved her wand and a pot appeared on the stove she dumped in the noodles and waited for Bill to make his way back downstairs. When he emerged he was back in his familiar apron his hair was tied in his signature ponytail and his earring was dangling Hermione smiled.

"That was actually pretty good." Bill said an hour later when they had finished eating. Hermione had just eaten the last noodle.

"I missed this." She said excitedly. "We haven't had this much fun since your first couple nights here."

"It's hard to believe I've been here a month." Bill said Hermione smiled

"Oh my god Bill, I'm sorry how could I not have remembered." Hermione said almost angrily.

"Remembered what?" He asked

"Well you moved in her exactly one month ago today." Hermione explained "it's an anniversary."

"I guess I didn't really realize it either so don't worry." Bill said He walked into the livingroom and stared for a second at the mantle above the fireplace. "Isn't that the picture of you and Ron that you keep in your room?" Bill inquired.

"It is yes, but I decided that it was time to move it." Hermione explained. Bill looked at her as if perfectly understanding.

"You're finally letting go." Bill said.

"I let go weeks ago." Hermione said "I want to move on."

"That's great Mione." Bill said however he turned to leave the room as if he'd been expecting something a little different.

"Bill please wait!" Hermione said grabbing his hand.

"What?" He said a slightly hurt look on his face.

"When I say I'm ready, I mean I'm ready to be with you, I let go because it's time I tell you that I want you." Hermione said Bill gave her a double take suddenly completely swept up in the look in Hermione's eyes.

"Hermione..." Bill trailed off

"Shh." Hermione said she pulled him closer locking eyes with him. She saw him open to her the way he had only once before at Ginny and Harry's wedding. "There's nothing else to say." And at that she grabbed his head and pulled his lips softly to her's she felt the sparks to her toes even when she'd kissed Ron it had never felt like this. She yanked out Bill's ponytail holder running her hands threw his hair. They separated for just an instant looked into each other's eyes and they're lips met again. Instantly it became a battle of tongues both fighting for control so lost in each other that there was nothing in world but Bill and Hermione. She smiled as they separated again.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." Bill admitted he wouldn't take his arms away he still cradled Hermione close.

"Me too, I just felt so guilty." Hermione explained "But that's over now I won't let the past destroy us, I want you Bill." At that He pulled her to him again he felt her hands finding there way down her shirt but he finally managed to stop her.

"Not now Hermione." Bill paused, Hermione's face contorted to a look of shock and hurt.

"Don't you want me Bill?" Hermione asked a tear forming in her eye.

"Of course Hermione." Bill paused "But I-I don't want our first time making love to be just a spur of the moment thing, I want it to be perfect."

"Bill, I don't care about any of that, I just want you." Hermione explained. "I may have never done this before, but I know what I want Bill, and it's you."

"I want the first time to be special for you." Bill paused "I've been with other's before, but I've never wanted anyone the way I want you, that's why I think we should wait." At these words Hermione kissed him again grabbing the soft tendrils of his hair in her hands.

"So what do you think we should do." Hermione teased. Pulling away just slightly.

"I"m up for more of this." Bill said pulling her back to him. She could feel his heart beating in his chest, she wanted more then anything to be with him, but she knew he was right, this wasn't the right time they had only just kissed for the very first time and she always said she'd wanted to wait until it was perfect. However she'd been reluctant with Ron and she wondered what if this was all they'd ever have, she didn't want to wait and regret that it never happened.

"I just don't want to have any regrets." Hermione explained

"Don't worry we have all the time in world Hermione, I'm not going anywhere." Bill reassured.

"I have an idea." Hermione said with a silly grin. "I've just started this book maybe we could just sit in front of fire and read together."

"I'd love that." Bill said sprawling on the carpet in front of fire and pulling Hermione against him he opened the book and read the first paragraph out loud he handed the book to Hermione and let her read the next part. Neither of them was exactly sure when they'd fallen asleep that night, but they ended up spending the whole night fast asleep curled together on the rug in front of the fire. They never dreamed that the next morning there would be a whole new set of obstacles for them to over come.


	9. love ends and begins again

This one really went a totally different angle then I was expecting I basically decided to stick about 3 chapters into one chapter, it's longer then last two which makes me happier, I don't think this is going to real long in the end but I still have a lot more to go and I've already got the plans for a sequel. I hope you enjoy and please R&R, special thanks to those you who keep replying ever chapter it's those replies that make me keep writing.

Payton

When Bill awoke the next morning on the carpet in front of fire he was shocked to discover that Hermione had woken up first it was Saturday and Bill had no where to be so it was no trouble it was just so unlike Hermione to be up early. Her wandered into the kitchen wondering what in world time it was and was shocked to discover it was nearly 11. Her looked for Hermione eventually finding her note in the kitchen.

_Even you need sleep sometimes Weasley, I had a brunch date with your sister but I should be home around 12. If Malfoy contacts you wait for me, I feel safer if we went together. Anyway I miss you already, see you later _

_Hermione_

He was making himself some breakfast when he heard a knock on the door. He groaned strangely the got up to see what the deal was. He walked to the door way his hair still down and tousled from the previous day.

"What?" He said opening the door all though after that he was at a total lose for words standing in the door was Fluer Delacour her Veela like hair glistening in the sun. She smiled at Bill strangely.

"I vas 'oping you'd be 'ere William." She said with her usual thick french accent. She gave a faint grin. "I needs to speak with you."

"What is it Fluer?" Bill asked slightly annoyed however he allowed her to come in. "I'm really pressed for time." He lied.

"You look like you just got up." She said not answering Bill's question. "I 'ope you are not planning to go in public like that?

"Not everyone has to be perfect all the time." Bill explained

"So I 'ere you are living vith Hermoniny Granger." Fluer asked her tone almost angry.

"It's Hermione." Bill said he'd never realized how discussed he really was with her.

"I can't say it right I'm sorry." Fluer said now slightly angry.

"It's not any of you business what I do anymore Fluer." Bill paused "I told you it's over."

"I do not vant it to be over William." She said again.

"I do, kids are too important to me." Bill clarified.

"I came 'ere to talk to you about that." She said "I love you Bill and if you want children I'm willing to have them." Fluer explained

"I don't want you to want children because I do, I want you want child all on your own." Bill explained

"Please William, you are my world." Fluer said.

"This is exceptionally strange considered the headline of society section of the daily prophet clearly states that Oliver Wood broke up with you!"

"Oliver vas nothing to be." Fluer paused "he's too cocky for 'e I vant you."

" You want me because I'm easy and you know that I'm a sucker." Bill clarified. "Not anymore Fluer it's over."

"William."

"Don't call me William Fluer it's Bill." He explained

"You like it 'vhen I call you William." Fluer said shocked.

"I tolerated it, but not anymore, I've found a person I want to spend the rest of my life with and you're nothing to me."

"Is it Hermione?" She said pronouncing it perfectly now as if she'd completely forgotten she'd just announced that she couldn't.

"Yes." Bill said with a large smile.

"Bill." Fluer said cringing slight at the name. "You can't want her the way you want me."

"I..." Bill said but at that moment Fluer took him by complete surprise grabbing his head and kissing him full force. He gawked awkwardly. Hermione had just opened the door and was staring with a look of pure hatred at Bill.

"Sorry to interrupt." She said angrily setting her bags down she was already near tears.

"Hermione listen to me!" Bill started to say.

"Bill let it go." Fluer said trying to wrap her arms around him again Hermione stomped up the stairs.

"Listen baby it's not what you thought!" Bill screamed after her.

"That seems to be a problem a lot around here." Hermione said slamming her door in Bill's face.

"Get out Fluer." Bill said angrily. Hermione wouldn't open the door.

"She's jealous for good reason everyone knows I'm the perfect woman." Fluer laughed.

"Yes I guess you are." Bill admitted "But not for me."

"Fine, but you do not know vhat you are missing." Fluer said angrily.

"I'm not missing anything." Bill said at Fluer was gone again. He walked back toward Hermione's door. "'Mione please open the door?"

"I'm not speaking to you right now." Hermione screamed out.

"You know what fine come downstairs when you're ready to stop acting like a 2 year old." Bill said defeated as he walked down the stairs.

Several minutes later Hermione sat in her bedroom slumped on her bed she was so mad she couldn't function yet somewhere deep inside she knew it was a lie, Bill had sent Fluer away and now he was begging for her. She was about to go downstairs when she remembered Harry's letter from the previous day. She walked over and pulled her jeans from the laundry basket she reached into the pocket and pulled out the letter. There were to pages inside one in Harry's chicken scratch writing and a second in a writing Hermione hadn't seen in over a year, writing that had to belong to Ron.

_Hermione,_

_I found this letter when Ginny and I were helping Molly and Arthur clean out Ron's old room today, I thought you should have it. I'm not sure Ron ever meant to give it to you but it's yours all the same, I hope this helps you find where you belong._

_Harry_

Hermione paused for a second Her breath was tight in throat as she moved the first letter over and began to read the second tears instantly welled in her eyes.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_Lord knows if I will ever give this to you in most ways I'm a coward. I'm writing this now to let you know that you are and always will be so much more then just my friend. I_ _love everything about you. Despite what you may think I've always thought we'd be together someday. I'm so in love with you it scares me sometimes. However this is not truly why I am writing to you. _

_For most of my life I've felt insufficient as if I could never be good enough, everyone around me was better then me, sometimes I thought it was a mistake that I ended best friends with Harry it pushed me even more into everyone's shadow. However I realized I had one thing no one else would ever have, and that was you. I'm writing you this letter on the eve before I go into battle against Voldemort's army for the first time. I love you and I know in my heart that you love me. However if anything happens to me and you are left alone, I hope that you let me go, I because you are the strongest, bravest, prettiest woman that I have ever known. I hope with all that I have that you will find love. If anything happens to me, I still want all the things for you that I've always wanted for us. Don't let my death change what we had, but don't dwell on me, because you deserve a person who loves with everything that he has. I hope that we can have a life together, but if that's not the way it happens, you have to let go. I will always love you Hermione, you will always be the one._

_Love always _

_Ronald Weasley_

The entire time she was reading the letter she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. It was as if a voice from the grave had suddenly reached out to tell her that she was doing the right thing. She didn't need to dwell in the past any more she needed to go downstairs a tell Bill that this was it. She was ready to talk, she needed to listen about Fluer because she knew that she had the second chance that Ron had so badly wanted for her, and she wasn't going to let it go.

She emerged from the room slipping into the sundress she'd meant to where for Bill the previous day. She opened the door to her bedroom gliding slowly down the stair case. She could feel Bill's eyes on her the moment she hit the stairs he was sitting down just staring and petting Crookshanks excitedly.

"I'm ready to talk." Hermione said.

"I just want you know..." Bill started "That Fluer Delacour has absolutely nothing on you."

"Are you kidding me she's a goddess and I'm well..." Hermione trailed off.

"The most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Bill said "And just so you know, I'm a decent guy, and I was under the impression that we were in a relationship, I don't believe in cheating."

"Then what did I see?" Hermione asked not giving in until she heard Bill's impression of current events.

"Fluer begged and pleaded to have me back and I told her that I wanted you." Bill paused "She just wouldn't stop telling me that I was crazy and that we belong together, I asked her to leave and then all of a sudden she kissed me if you'd walked in 20 seconds earlier you would have realized what was really going on." Bill explained Hermione now moved toward him at that he pulled her into his lap letting her lips met with his again.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione said as they pulled apart she stared up at him.

"I was completely terrified you'd never talk to me again." Bill said.

"Well I had a little help." Hermione said.

"From who?" Bill asked strangely cradling her close.

"From Ron." Hermione said with a smile. Bill looked completely confused for a moment. "Harry found a letter he wrote to me while he was alive."

"Really?" Bill asked nuzzling her neck. It amazed her how comfortable they already were together as if they'd been together for ages. "Then thank god for Ron."

"You know I was thinking maybe this was the way it was planned all along, like maybe I met Ron so that I could meet you."

"I don't know Hermione all I know is that right now, there's no one in the world I want more then you." He kissed Hermione again letting everything else drift away he felt her reposition herself for better access dipping her tongue deeply into Bill's mouth allowing him to tango with her.

"I want you Bill." Hermione said as they separated. "Now."


	10. Making love

1Hermione looked at Bill with a quiet understanding as if telling him she wanted him more then anyone else in the word. Love was something Hermione had always dreamed of having and she finally had the real thing. Now she wanted more, she wanted to share the most intimate thing in the world with man who had given her the will to live again.

"Hermione, I told you I don't want to jump into this." Bill explained

"I'm not jumping into anything, Bill you are my one, maybe you always were I don't really know but right now you are it for me. You're mine and I'm yours." Hermione said she leaned kissing Bill firmly again trying to reassure him that this was the right time, she couldn't waste another moment. She wanted to become a woman and Bill was going to be the one to make her one.

"I want to make love to you Hermione." Bill paused.

"Then make love to me." Hermione said trying to ease his doubts.

"What if something happens 'Mione it's a big step, we've only just started dating." Bill started say.

"I know but one of the things I regret about my relationship with Ron was that we never made love, we never even discussed it, if something happened to one of us tomorrow I don't want to have any regrets." She paused "The final battle may be over but it's not the end of the war Bill, we still have yet to catch Ron's killer and if something happened to one of us, do you want to regret that we didn't show how much we loved each other."

"Do you love me Hermione?" Bill asked suddenly Hermione tensed for a second every muscle in her body tight with fear, she'd never said those words to Ron, and she was about to say them to Bill.

"Yes." She pause practically choking as Bill looked into Her eyes softly as if trying to reassure her that it was alright "I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too." Bill said kissing her softly she deepened the kiss sweetly trying her hardest to provoke Bill moving her hands to undo the button's on his shirt. "Wait please "Mione." Bill stopped again.

"What?" Hermione said

"Close your eyes." He said waving she looked at him strangely "If you love me trust me." At those words she closed her eyes obediently. Bill grabbed his wand a waved it gently instantly the room filled with candles and soft slow music. He smiled this was more of the setting he was talking about.

"You can open them now." Bill explained Hermione then uncovered her eyes to witness the most beautiful scene she'd ever seen. "Will you dance with me?"

"Yes, always." Hermione said reminded of her first dance with Bill at Harry and Ginny's wedding, it was hard to believe that it had only been one month before that she'd danced with Bill, it seemed like ages. She'd been falling for him then, now she was way past falling. He pulled her close and they swayed to the soft rhythm of the music. Hermione reached up and found the tendrils of Bill's hair which was pulled back into his famous ponytail he smiled as felt her pull it loose again.

"How in the world did I get so lucky." Bill said finding Hermione's hair.

"We're both lucky." Hermione paused. "This is it Bill. This is what we've both been looking for."

"I know." He said at these words he pulled her close to him allowing himself to ravage her neck with soft kisses. Her fingers found the top button of his shirt and she began to undo it teasingly. Reveal a trail of golden-red curls which lead Hermione to place she desired most. She smiled as she felt him working on the straps of her sun dress.

"If you're not ready Mione, I understand, I don't want your first time to be rushed. I want it to be amazingly perfect."

"All I need is you to make that happen." Hermione reassured him grabbing Bill's collar and leading him up the stairs. "Your room or mine?"

"Mine." Bill said quickly feeling Hermione's hands snaking a little too low. "It's closer."

"God I want you." Hermione said as they made there way into Bill's room. She quickly moved him toward his bed. Pulling her sun dress off in one motion. Bill stared at her for a moment, admiring her before pulling her in, he'd had sex before, but he was about to make love for the very first time.

Hours later they lay intertwined on the bed Hermione could feel Bill's heart beating as she lay her head perfectly on his chest. She'd never felt so different yet the same all at once. She was lost in Bill just listening to him breathing. She wanted nothing more then to stay in bed with him forever.

"That was amazing." Bill said breaking the silence Hermione smiled up at him. "You sure you haven't done this before?" Hermione sat up now kissing him firmly.

"Positive I just had an amazing teacher." She said a strand of her hair fell down into her face covering her eye. Bill reached up and pushed it back.

"I've done this before, but it was never like that." Bill explained "I never wanted to keep my eyes open the entire time so that I could simply just watch every move you were making."

"I love you." Hermione said

"I love you more." Bill teased. "How's it feel?"

"I can't really explain it." Hermione clarified. "I've never felt so different and yet the same all at once."

"You're the same, you're still the beautiful intelligent bad cook that I fell in love with, you just experienced the most intimate thing you can with a person." Bill said

"Not with just any person Bill." Hermione clarified "The only person."

"Was it like this with Ron." Bill asked

"Never, I think that even if Ron had lived I'd be with you." Hermione said "Maybe not immediately, but eventually, when you're meant to be with someone you know it, and somehow, thought I wasn't really expecting I think I always knew it was you."

"I think I loved you before I even knew you." Bill said kissing the top of Hermione's head now. "The first time I saw you I thought you were a cute kid, I remember thinking how lucky Ron was you were 15, but we connected even then."

"Life works wonders sometimes, even for the most powerful of wizards." She yawned.

"Go to sleep Mione, you have nothing to worry about when you wake up, I'll still be here." Bill promised holding her tighter, she fell asleep nearly instantly her soft hair rubbing Bill's chest he listened as her breath slowed before drifting off to sleep himself.

It was a sort sleep for Hermione despite her amazing mood a nightmare hit her about an hour later it was the same one as always and it involved Lucius Malfoy torturing and killing Bill. She stirred slightly at the sound of Bill's voice again, he was shaking her his eyes so full of concern that they looked as if they may explode.

"Sorry." She softly. "I know you have an early day tomorrow."

"You have nothing to be sorry about baby, everybody has nightmares, I don't know what I'd do if I woke up after dreaming Lucius had killed you every night."

"It's just so real, I can't stop when it comes." Hermione explained.

"It'll all get better when we catch him." Bill promised.

"I know that, but it seems so far away, Catching him is like catching air, if Lucius doesn't want to be caught no one can catch him." Hermione explained

"The only difference between Lucius and everyone else is that he's not afraid to use force, he will use an unforgivable curse on anyone who crosses him."

"If I hadn't been so horrible at Divination, I would think I was have premonitions." Hermione said with a smile

"Wow." Bill said with a funny smile

"What?"

"Something else Hermione granger is bad at." He said with a laugh. At that Hermione grabbed a pillow from behind her and smacked him with it.

"You're going to pay for that Granger." He teased tickling Hermione who began to laugh, at that he began to kiss her softly again. Running his hand up her side.

"You ready for round two Weasley?" Hermione teased.

"I'm always ready." Bill joked however at that instant they heard a pecking on the window. They both turned instantly to see an owl sitting on the windowsill, it wasn't an owl Hermione or Bill recognized. Bill slid on a pair of boxer short and walked to the window he opened it hopeful inside there was a very simple letter.

_He's meeting me tomorrow at midnight I want the order to be there I need protection. If he finds out that I've betrayed him he won't hesitate to kill me._

_Malfoy._

"He actually came threw." Bill explained astounded.

"Did you think he'd bail?" Hermione asked.

"A part of me figured he'd take up with his father the second he found out where he was." Bill said. "He hated Ron why should he care about his father killing him?"

"I knew he wouldn't do it, I never liked him but Draco was always a mama's boy." Hermione explained "He wants to catch her killer just as bad as the rest of us, he's not in this because of Ron he's in it because of Narcissa."

"So we need to call everyone and get them over here to plan our course of action, if Malfoy gets away I'll never forgive myself."

"Can't it wait just a few hours?" Hermione teased find the trail of curls again.

"What did you have in mind Ms. Granger?" Bill said in an almost gentlemen like tone.

"This." Hermione said pulling his head toward hers tasting his desire for her.

"Your absolutely right this can wait just a few more hours." Bill said and at that he climbed on top of Hermione on the bed.


	11. the future danger

Hermione rolled over the next morning for the small amount of sleep she'd just gotten she was more then awake. She smiled in classic Bill Style he was up already she could here him in the kitchen. She made her way downstairs not really thinking that the entirety of the order of the phoenix would be sitting in the livingroom as she enter in a large plaid shirt that was clearly Bill's.

"Good Morning Hermione Bill told us you were sleeping." Harry said with a silly grin if Hermione had been drinking something she'd have choked.

"What are all of you doing here?" She asked horrified it had to be obvious to Molly and Arthur what she and Bill had been up to all night.

"I called them to get a plan going remember, Malfoy's letter?" Bill said trying to mask a little laugh normally he would have found Hermione walking down the stairs in his plaid shirt completely sexy but sitting next to his mum it seemed obscene.

"Of course." Hermione said suddenly feeling like an idiot. "I'll be right back." Hermione said heading back upstairs she heard Bill on the stairs behind her only a moment later. She ducked into her bedroom. "Well that was absolutely horrible."

"Sorry I assumed you knew that order would be here when you woke up." Bill said as if comforting Hermione. "After all this is order headquarters whether we call it home or not."

"I wasn't thinking and what's worse is that now everyone down there has to know what we've been up to." Hermione said

"I say go right ahead and let them say whatever they want, they weren't there they haven't seen us together." Bill paused "We make an amazing team actually." He said playfully putting his arms around her waist as she nonchalantly pulled off his shirt and began digging for something to wear.

"I agree." Hermione said kissing him firmly before pulling out a pair jeans and T-shirt she then began dressing. Bill watched her every movement as if he was trying to understand everything she did. "What are you doing?"

"Memorizing you." Bill said "I want to know every detail of you, ever movement you make every curve of your face, just everything."

"God you always manage to say just the right thing to me." Hermione said now fully dressed. She kissed Bill softly. "It's why I fell in love with you."

"I love you too." Bill said softly the sound of the words still made Hermione's whole body shake.

"We better get before everyone starts talking further." Hermione explained

"You're probably right." Bill said kissing her again.

"Let's go." Hermione said this time she was much more prepared for the crowd at the bottom of the stairs which consisted of Charlie, Harry, Ginny, Draco, Lupin, Tonks, Arthur, Molly, the twins, mad-eye moody, and Severus Snape." Hermione never imagined she'd have a great amount of respect for Snape however since Albus Dumbledor's death nearly a year early he'd taken the job of Hogwarts headmaster very seriously. He didn't even treat the Slytherins better then the Gryffindors, in fact Gryffindor had won the house cup even after Snapes appointment. He was currently saying that Lucius had contacted him several times.

"We need a fool proof plan something that we can use to insure we catch him. He's a sly man and he could probably find a way out unless we think fast and work together." Hermione said Molly cringed slightly as she and Bill sat down and took Hermione's hand. Hermione however just smiled and squeezed it tighter. She'd always considered Molly to be like a mother to her, and all she wanted now was to convince her that she was right for Molly's son.

"So what have we got."

"I made a map print of my house, my dad set up the meeting there, trouble is, he knows the house too." Draco paused "There's a lot of secret passages.

"I'm going to put an antiapparation spell on the house the second he enters." Snape explained

"The trouble is the house has a few secret passageways." Draco explained at that he took out the map.

"I've agreed to take these one's." Tonks said pointing to several passageways which eventually merged. "And Remus is going to take this one here across the hall."

"Arthur and I have the these two, we just need someone to take the last one." Molly said

"I'll do it mum." Bill said

"Bill, I thought you wanted to be directly involved." Hermione said feeling a pit in her stomach.

"I do, but you and Harry are far better at catching these guys then me I think it would be better if I just guarded a passageway." Bill explained

"But if Lucius goes down that passageway, you'll be facing him all alone." Hermione said trying to get Bill to understand he smiled at her knowingly.

"'Mione I'm not going to let anything happen to me." He said everyone seemed to be staring at them now but Bill didn't mind he kissed her softly and reassuringly.

"You better not, I can't lose you." Hermione said as they pulled apart. Molly's eyes were boring into Hermione now but she didn't mind she let her head fall on Bill's shoulder he slid his arm around her pulling her close. "It's just that in my dream I always imagine I'm in hidden passage"

"Well everyone lets get back to business." Snape said breaking several moments of silence.

"Sounds good." Fred and George said but even their usual trouble-making tone seemed flat.

"Lets figure exactly how were going to catch him." Moody said clearly ready for anything.

Several hours later Hermione said goodbye to the members of the order her hands still shaking in fear.

"How about we guard the passageway together there are some many of us on the meeting place I don't need to be there." Hermione tried.

"Nice try Hermione but I can take care of myself." Bill said now getting a little bit angry."

"What if he comes after you alone, Bill he could kill you."

"Draco said it's the safest passage he's not even sure Lucius knows it there." Bill said

"We don't know where he's going to enter from, what if he chooses your passageway." Hermione questioned.

"then I'll catch him" Bill paused holding her against him. "I trained for this just like everyone I fought in the final battle."

"I know that but Lucius already killed Ron, what if you are next." Hermione said "I can't loose both the men I've loved."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Bill declared kissing Hermione so passionately she thought she might never feel the same again.

"I wish I could shake the feeling that those nightmares are just dreams but I can't." Hermione admitted.

"You said yourself you were lousy at Divination." Bill said

"By Trelawney's standards I was horrific, but she was never a very competent teacher."

"You've never seen anything before right?" Bill asked

"That's not entirely true." Hermione explained

"What?"

"I saw Ron die before he died." Hermione explained

"How come you never told anyone, could you have stopped it?" Bill asked

"I thought it was just a dream." Hermione admitted. "Like you said I hated Divination and I was horrible at it."

"Hermione you're talking crazy here, I'll be fine."

"I don't want you to do it." Hermione begged.

"I have to do it" He paused "for Ron." Hermione she knew he was right yet she felt extremely nervous.

"I should be worrying about you, you're going to be directly against him."

"Along with half the order." Hermione explained

"Let's not fight about this 'Mione, let's make good use of the next few hours." Bill hinted kissing Hermione's neck.

"I suppose you're right we have a few hours before we go into battle and I would rather use them making love to you, then fighting you."

"He's one man, what can he really do against all of us." Bill reassured.

"You're right." Hermione said but she still felt a nagging in the pit of her stomach.


	12. A capture and an injury

Hermione heard the magical alarm she'd set hours before ding it made her heart do a flip. She clenched tightly to Bill for a moment hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't wake up. However she could already feel him stirring beside her.

"It's time Hermione." Bill said not wanting to let her go anymore then she wanted to let him go.

"Can we just stay here." Hermione said. "Let the other's catch Lucius."

"We both know we'd never forgive ourselves if we did that, we have to bring Closure to Ron's death, for all of us." Bill said she knew what he was saying was true she just feared so greatly for his life. Her heart felt as if it was falling out.

"I know, but I feel like I could Loose you just like I lost Ron and it scares the hell out of me." Hermione explained. "I lost one love in my life I can't loose another."

"Baby, I feel ok with whatever comes for us." Bill said "Because I have no regrets, Even if I died tonight, I would feel blessed because for once in my life I loved with everything I have."

"No regrets?" Hermione paused. She had never pondered this before she realized that he was right neither of them had anything to regret. Hermione smiled slightly. "You have to promise you will move on if something happens to me?" She said.

"You have to do the same for me?" Bill said

"I promise." They said together. Hermione got up and got dressed she pulled out the gear she'd worn during the final battle it was capable of blocking certain minor curses, however Avada Kedavra couldn't be blocked. She took Bill's hand in her's when they were both dressed and headed out the door. As they stepped down the stairs Hermione held Bill's hand.

"This is it." She said "This is our final battle."

"I know, I promise Hermione no matter what happens this is the end, we will catch Lucius."

"I know his capture is evitable but our futures are unknown."

"Hermione if we make it out of this alive, will you marry me?" Bill asked

"Yeah." Hermione said kissing him sweetly. "But when we get out of this you'd better ask me the suitable way ok?"

"Sure thing, It's time" Bill said his watch read exactly 11:00 p.m. "Let's go." Hermione grabbed a portkey again at the same time as Bill their other hands clenched together tightly.

"You two were almost late!" Molly said as they appeared holding hands again they didn't part as they let go of the portkey and made their way across Draco Malfoy's living room. Hermione could see why Draco couldn't bare to live there and why he rented such a small flat the place was filled with reminders of the times when the Malfoy's had been a very normal happy Wizarding Family. There were pictures of Draco and Narcissa from the time he was a baby clear up until her death. Hermione could see the pain in Draco's eyes even just standing across the room.

"Malfoy You need to show Bill were he'll be station." Arthur Weasley said he was clearly keeping a good eye on Draco.

"It's this way Weasley." He said to Bill. Bill still didn't let go of Hermione's hand.

"I'll see you soon." He said as if promising Hermione that he'd be back. She smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon." She said but instead of letting go she pulled him close laying the most passionate kiss she'd ever given anyone on his lips holding him close to her for as long as she could hold him. As they pulled apart, she gentle whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." Bill said gently then finally walked off into the distance with Draco. Arthur Weasley seemed to be trying to ignore his wife's reaction to the words they had just exchanged. He walked over toward Hermione.

"Well Hermione, you will be here with Harry and I." Arthur explained "We're all in teams of three, depending on who is in the best position to capture him we maybe the ones to do it."

"What time is it?" Hermione asked her hands shaking.

"11:30 Hermione Lucius probably won't be arriving for at least 30 minutes Draco arranged for midnight."

"I want to check on Bill." She said Arthur stopped her.

"You really do love him don't you?" He asked

"With all my heart." Hermione said at these words Arthur smiled

"You don't have to convince me, it's Molly that's doing all the worrying, I told her she has nothing to worry about, at least Bill didn't end up with that awful Delacour Woman and anyway you're practically family but she's afraid you see Bill as a substitute."

"For Ron?" Hermione questioned "No, I can't imagine two people who are related being more different, I love Bill because he's Bill not because he's Ron's brother."

"I'm glad to here that."Arthur said.

"How do we expect Lucius to be traveling?" Hermione said

"By foot any other way if far too dangerous for such a wanted fugitive."

"What if he goes up Bill's passageway?" Hermione asked

"The people guarding the passages are supposed to stay out of sight when Lucius passes if he somehow gets away from us that's when they take evasive action." Arthur explained

"I can't help but worry about him all the same, this guy already took one man I loved what if..." She trailed off.

"We won't let it happen Hermione dear, You see I've decided to use this very convenient muggle device I think they call it a walkie-talkie?" Arthur explained showing Hermione his.

"You mean I can talk to Bill?" She said excitedly.

"Yes but everyone else can here." Arthur said Hermione instantly thought of Molly.

"You're right it will all be ok, however it is nice to know that if Bill's in trouble I can know immediately." Hermione said. Just then she heard her lovers voice of the walkie.

"Lucius just passed this way, he didn't see me, he has someone with him however." Bill paused for a moment. "He said he's afraid the order might be watching the house I don't think he suspects Draco though."

"Who do you think is with him?" Hermione asked pressing the button

"I don't know I think it was a house elf or maybe a goblin but it was in a full body cloak, however it is definitely too short for a human."

"Is if Kreacher?" Hermione asked referring to the house-elf that had been freed and had taken refuge with the Malfoys.

"It could be but, it's unlikely." Bill said "This creature moved like it was much younger."

"We have a visual of him passing down the south Hall it's a goblin that's with him, thought I don't recognize him." Tonks suddenly interrupted, "he's headed your way everyone it's showtime." Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she saw Lucius step into the Room Draco was sitting at his desk in the lantern light.

"Draco." was all Lucius managed. The group consisting of Mad-eye moody, Molly, and Charlie went in for the attack Hermione heard Snape cast the anti apparation spell just as Lucius disappeared.

"Where is he?" Everyone cried. They had barely managed to stop the now awestruck goblin.

"He had a Portkey with him, unauthorized of course." The goblin snickered. "It leads to a secret passage." Hermione throat caught as she heard Bill over the walkie talkie.

"HELP" Was all he managed Hermione dropped it instantly and went running in the direction She'd seen Malfoy leading Bill when she entered the hallway he throat went dry she already knew exactly where she was going, it was the hallway from her dream she jogged now sure that the Antiapparation spell was still in effect the other members of the order were following her now. However she was way ahead she turned the corner. She remembered once a long time ago that visions were one possible version the future and this was version she wouldn't except she knew exactly were to find Bill as she made her way down the secret passageway.

"AWWWWWWW" She heard him screaming in pain. She stepped into the room Bill was doing his best to keep Lucius at bay but his will power was falling fast.

"Stop it!" Hermione screamed "Stop it you bastard!" She screamed

"Ahh if it isn't everyone's favorite filthy little mudblood." Lucius said letting his guard down for only a second Hermione tried an disarm him but he blocked it quickly.

"You always thought you were so wonderful galloping around the school with the famous Harry Potter, let me tell you something you nothing." Lucius said he turned to Bill again. "Crucio." Bill screamed in agony again

"Get out Hermione!" He begged Hermione just stared at Lucius intently. She knew what she had to do but she could find the words.

"Crucio." Lucius screamed again Bill jerked across the room he twitched for a second Hermione screamed

"AVADA KEDAVRA" Lucius said at that Moment however Hermione slid over knocking Bill out of the way the curse narrowly missed Lucius screamed angrily. Bill was still warm and breathing now but he was unconscious Hermione stood up.

"Crucio!" She shouted for the first time in her life, she wanted nothing more then to harm Lucius. Just Then everyone else arrived Lucius was laying on the floor screaming at that moment everyone of them uttered

"Petrificus Totalus." Hermione scream as Lucius froze in place.

"It wears off we'd better hurry and bind him properly." Mad-eye Moody said

"Bill!" Hermione screamed cradling Bill against her.

"Oh my god!" Molly screamed realizing for the first time that Bill wasn't moving.

"Hermione is he..." She couldn't even say it.

"No he's still breathing." Hermione reassured "But we need to get him to St. Mungo's immediately." Hermione said "He won't wake up!"

"Here!" Snape said handing Hermione an old sock

"It's a portkey, Hurry, Unforgivable Curses can do strange things to people, we need to hurry if we're going to save him."

"I'm going too." Molly said

"Fine, but don't argue with me about my presence ok Molly, we both love him and he needs both of us." Hermione said.

"As long as Bill Lives I don't care what happens." Molly said "One, two, three." The said both pressing Bill's limp hand against the portkey. Hermione felt her stomach give and a few seconds later they were in St Mungo's.

"What's the matter?" the receptionist at the emergency portkey unit said

"It's my son!" Molly screamed "He was put under the Crutius Curse and now he won't wake up."

"I'll get the healer quick!" The woman ran off instantly Hermione's heart had never been beating so hard in her whole life, yet still Bill didn't wake up. She wished with everything she had for a miracle.

"We need to take him now." The Healer said Hermione tried her best to remain calm.

"I love you." She said softly as they wheeled them away at that moment the rest of Wesley family appeared to find Molly and Hermione huddled together, somehow they knew it would all be ok as long as they had eachother.


	13. The road to recovery

"He's awake now." The healer said as she reentered Hermione had never been so relieved in her entire life. "As far as we can tell for now, he's ok, but he's got some broken ribs and some other damage we're testing him now."

"Can we go see him?" Molly asked the Dr.

"One at time right now please." He said Hermione smiled at Molly.

"You go ahead Hermione dear, I think he'd want to see the woman he loves first." Molly said with a smile.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered she was happy and scared at the same time Molly was finally willing to except what she had with Bill.

"Come with me Mrs. Granger I'll show you to his room." The healer explained Hermione followed shaking she looked into the room Bill sat shifting himself miserably in his bed. As Hermione walked in his face lit up.

"Don't ever do that me again ok?" Hermione said as she entered the room.

"You must've been so scared when I wouldn't wake up." Bill said as she sat down on his hospital bed.

"I was just knocked unconscious, I have pretty nasty concussion." Bill explained "But they think I'm going to be fine." He said

"Thank god for that." Hermione paused "I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost you." At that Bill kissed her softly and deeply giving her the most meaningful Kiss she'd ever received in her whole life. She then laid next to him letting him slip his arms around her firmly.

"This is where I belong." Bill said "I told you I'd see you soon, I don't break my promises."

"It was a vision by the way." Hermione explained "I knew exactly where to find you because I dreamed it."

"But I thought I died in your dream?" Bill said

"I just heard Lucius say the words I jumped front of you and pulled you out of the way the curse missed." Hermione said.

"You could have died what were you thinking!" Bill said almost angrily.

"It was either let both of us die or risk my life and save you." Hermione explained

"Did we catch him." Bill asked

"Yeah, right after you got knocked out he's probably checking into Azkaban as we speak." Hermione said with a grin. Bill returned it happily.

"Thank god for that." Bill smiled

"Ron is finally going to be at rest once and for all." Hermione said.

"I knew I loved you before Hermione, but this proves it, I think that if we both made it threw this we can make it threw anything." Bill paused softly.

"I know, I was so afraid when I thought you might die, because I wasn't just losing my boyfriend I was losing my best friend and my soul mate it was the most terrified I've ever been in whole life."

"I'm sorry I did that to you." Bill said. Pulling her tighter against him. She turned to face him kissing him again savoring every detail of him holding him as if she never wanted to let him go.

Meanwhile outside Bill's room Molly Weasley watched intently waiting for her turn to go in and see her son.

"You're son is a very lucky man Mrs. Weasley." The healer said with a smile

"What do you mean?" Molly asked

"To have someone who loves him so much." She paused "I've seen hundreds of couples in here, the hospital brings out the love in everyone, but let me tell you I've never in whole life seen two people who love each other this much." Molly stared for a moment watching Hermione and Bill holding each other so tight she couldn't believe she'd never seen it before the Healer was right Hermione wasn't trying to replace Ron, she loved Bill.

"Can I just go in and see them, I don't want to break it up." Molly begged.

"I suppose but don't stay to long, Bill really needs his rest." The woman explained Molly looked at her strangely.

"Knock, Knock." Molly said standing in the doorway.

"Oh god Molly I'm sorry we just got kind of caught I'll leave now so that the two of you can talk." Hermione started to get up.

"No stay Hermione Bill needs you right now." Molly paused "I'm sorry I ever doubted you." She explained

"Love both of you so much you know that right?" Molly said.

"Yeah." They said together Bill completely unwilling to let Hermione go.

"I've been positively awful about this relationship and I wanted to say I'm so sorry."

"It's Ok Molly." Hermione said. "But just so you know no one and I mean no one will ever replace Ron for me." Molly smiled. "I love Bill because he's Bill, not because of Ron."

"It's just so hard sometimes." Molly said, "I feel sometimes like we're all forgetting him, when I saw you and Bill falling in love, it made me worry that the last pieces of Ron were disappearing."

"Ron will never ever be gone mom." Bill paused

"I know that now," Molly explained.

"He's with us everywhere we go for the rest of our lives molly."

"Yes, but it's time that we all moved on." Molly explained

"It's moving on that the hardest for everyone mum." Bill said. "But you're right it's time."

"You know what everyone is waiting outside to see you Bill, I think Hermione and I should leave for a moment." Molly said

"Alright." Bill said Hermione agreed. But she leaned down to kissing him firmly.

"I'll be back in a little while ok?" She said rubbing her hand down his face.

"I love you." Bill said firmly.

"I love you too." Hermione said at that Molly wrapped an arm around Hermione and they left the room together.

After what seemed like hours Hermione was talking to the healer alone they were keeping Bill overnight but she was happy that he might be able to leave in the morning, she'd invited the entire Weasley family to stay at Grimmauld place and they'd graciously excepted.

"Can I stay with him?" She asked finally hopefully.

"Sure I suppose if you'd like." The woman said

"Thank you." Hermione said she made her way back toward Bill's room. He smiled at her excitedly.

"I figured you went home with everyone else." Bill said he'd clearly been sleeping.

"I couldn't sleep without you." Hermione smiled "I just couldn't do it, I asked If I could stay." Hermione paused Bill pulled her back into bed with him.

"I'm glad she said yes, I haven't been able to sleep at all without you next me." He smiled at her.

"I'm here now." Hermione said curling up next to him on the small bed they were both completely exhausted The next morning Hermione smiled as she rolled over and kissed Bill who opened his eyes with bit of excitement.

"Good morning." The healer said walking in at that moment.

"Can I go home yet?" Bill asked hopefully.

"In just a bit, I've got to run some tests but theoretically you can go home as early as this afternoon." she paused

"Great." said Bill with a hint of excitement.

"Hermione I'll need you to leave for just a few minutes, while I check him out." The woman said.

"I'll be right outside." Hermione smiled at Bill.

"See you soon." He smiled with stupid grin.

"You two are so cute." The healer said giving Bill a funny grin.

"I like to think so." Bill teased. But at that she began running the necessary tests.

"Everything looks great." The woman explained.

"Let me go get your release papers."

"Hey I have one more question." Bill asked

"What are the rules about physical exercise?" Bill asked hinting.

"None for at least a week." She said

"Does that include..." she trailed off.

"Yes, no sex for a least a week, and I feel much better if you waited two." She said.

"Alright." Bill frowned. Hermione reentered at that moment.

"So they tell me your free to go?" She said

"As soon as my release papers are finished." Bill said "But the healer said no physical activity for a least a week."

"Yeah I know she told me last night." Hermione said

"Can you go a whole week with out making love to me?" Bill teased.

"I went half my life I think I can go as long as I have to." Hermione paused. "However I will relish the day you we can make up for lost time."

"All right Bill you are a free man." The healer reentered.

"Let's go." He said and they headed back to grimmauld place when they arrived home the entire order had set up and welcome home Bill party. However he had only one person he wanted to talk to.

"Harry." Bill said pulling him to the side as soon as Hermione had stepped away.

"What's up Bill?"

"Well you're Hermione's best friend." Bill paused "And I plan to ask her to marry me."

"Somehow I saw that coming." Harry paused.

"Her father died last year so I thought I should ask you for her hand in Marriage." Harry smiled "So what do you say Potter can I marry you best friend?"

"You let me marry your sister, so guess it's the least I can do to let you marry Hermione." Harry smiled Bill hugged him happily.

"Harry, I have one more favor to ask?"

"Anything?" Harry said

"Will you go ring shopping with me?" Bill asked Harry laughed

"Sure thing." Harry promised then Hermione reemerged happily.


	14. Proposals and babies

This is the second to last chapter I'm still going to write the wedding in the next chapter and then a brief epilogue I've got an idea brewing for sequel but I haven't really decided if that's what I want to do yet or if I'm going to do a totally original story let me know what all of you think. Thanks for all the support with this story.

Payton

The next 2 weeks passed by relatively uneventfully everyone kept dropping by Grimmauld Place to check on Bill. Hermione had come down with an awful touch of flu. On Friday morning Bill finally talked her into going to healer, more as an excuse to make his ring shopping trip with Harry more discrete. When Hermione left Bill was still in bed the healer had told him he needed as much rest as possible. He wasn't allowed to apparate so he had to walk to town, not that it was far. He made his way down the street to find Harry leaning against the wall.

"I don't know why you think you need me here for this I'm sure you'd pick out the perfect ring with or without my help." Harry said as Bill approached.

"Come on Harry you know Hermione better then just about anyone, it will be nice to get your opinion." Bill said

"All right." Harry said "So did your parents call and tell you our news."

"No what's going on?" Bill asked

"Ginny's Pregnant." Harry smiled

"That's amazing!" Bill said "I so need to talk to my baby sister."

"She miserable, she's been throwing up for days it appalling really, she'll get sick and then feel fine 10 seconds later." Harry said.

"That's strange Hermione's been feeling the same way, I made her go the healer today, she got really angry because I wouldn't let her brew her own remedy she seems to think she could do it herself." Bill explained Harry was just staring at him.

"Do you think that..." He trailed off.

"No, I don't think Hermione's pregnant." Bill paused for a second. "I suppose she could be." He decided.

"The healer will let you know what's going on, I'm sure you're right it's just a touch of flu." Harry said skeptically. Bill entered the jewelry store casually and began looking at rings.

"Are you gentlemen looking for something in particular?" The pretty blonde clerk said as they entered.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring." Bill said confidently yet his hands were shaking in his pockets.

"My favorite job why don't you sit down at this table and I'll show you are finest rings." the clerk said

"Can you afford this Bill?" Harry said

"I work for the department of mysteries Harry and I'm very well paid, Hermione deserves the best If I have to spend my entire life savings on it I will." Bill smiled at that moment the woman returned. She flipped open the first ring box and it was perfect, however not for Hermione. The next was huge square diamond that Bill thought belonged on the finger of a trophy wife. However the third box she opened made Bill smile. It was a small simple ring with average sized princess cut white diamond it was simple and perfect for Hermione.

"That's the one." Harry said Bill smiled over at him.

"I know." He said with a silly grin.

"Good choice guys." The clerk said heading into the back to grab the proper sized ring. Bill had checked Hermione's ring size one night when she was asleep and she hadn't suspected a thing.

"I got to go Harry." Bill said when they were outside his bank account was now slightly smaller but he'd never been so excited in his life.

"Wish Hermione my best." Harry said "good luck."

"Thanks." Bill said walking off in the opposite direction as Harry with a skip in his step. He walked into Grimmauld place and knew instantly that Hermione was already there. He could smell a sweet romantic scent coming from the kitchen and his heart skipped a beat.

"'Mione are you here?" He questioned reaching into his pocket which now held Hermione's ring.

"In the kitchen." She said he walked in and smiled sitting on the table was a candlelit dinner for consisting of two grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Where have you been." Hermione questioned.

"I met Harry downtown, he wanted to tell me that Ginny's pregnant." Hermione stopped for a second, before managing to speak again.

"That's amazing." She said apprehensively.

"What did the healer have to say?" Bill asked now somehow thinking that Harry had been right.

"I'm fine." Hermione said trying to find something from Bill. "I'll tell you after dinner." Bill's heart jumped.

"Ok." He sat down eating his grilled cheese and pleasantly flirting with Hermione.

"Hermione." He said casually as she started to get up from the table.

"Yeah." she said

"Stay right there ok." Bill said "There's something I need to ask you." She sat back down patiently as Bill reached in the back of his pants and removed the box from his pocket.

"Oh Bill." Hermione said as he circled that table and stood in front of her on bended knee she smiled at him excitedly.

"I know that it hasn't been that long since we first got together, and know that sometimes we fight, but Hermione Granger I knew from the moment I met you that you were special." Bill paused. "You are everything I've always wanted and so much more. That first night at Grimmauld Place I saw something in you I fell in love with you. when you're meant to be with someone you just know, I know that I'm meant to be with you, when I look into you're eyes I see everything I've ever wanted and so much more." Hermione stared to cry and Bill reached up and wiped the tear away happily. "I know that you loved my Brother, but I also know that he's gone and we can't dwell on that forever, you are my soul mate, my 'Mione. Every time we touch I know that this is forever." He stopped again this time to flip open the ring box. "Hermione Granger, will you marry me? Hermione stared down at him for a moment completely lost in him. She reached down and touched his face pulling it to hers and kissing him gently.

"Yes." She said as they separated their faces still close together she kissed him again firmly. Bill and Hermione hadn't made love since the day of Lucius' capture and Hermione was dying to make love to him but she knew she had to tell him her news first.

"There's something I need to tell you." Hermione said excited as Bill had just slipped her ring on her finger.

"What?" Bill said hopefully.

"I don't have the flu." Hermione said excited. She smiled up at her new fiancee "I'm Pregnant."

"I knew it!" Bill said lifting her off the ground and spinning her around.

"So you're happy?" Hermione said.

"I'm thrilled." Bill said "I've never been more excited about anything in my whole life."

"How far along?" Bill asked

"Not far at all, I haven't even missed a period yet, but wizards can tell really early." Hermione kissed him again however this time she began to pull at the collar of his shirt. He kissed her harder working his way to the nape of her neck teasing all the spots he knew she loved.

"Is this ok for the baby?" Bill asked hopefully.

"It's good for that baby lots of exercise." Hermione teased now yanking off his shirt.

"Thank god for that." Bill said working his way into the living room. He quickly headed for the stairs. Pulling Hermione behind him they left a trail of clothes in their wake not caring if anyone saw.

A little while later Hermione laid in bed kissing Bill softly.

"We're going to have to get married pretty soon, or Molly will figure out that you got me pregnant before the wedding." Hermione said.

"You're probably right, she just barely excepted that we're in love I don't want to deal with her if she finds out you got pregnant before the wedding." Bill said.

"Will tell her we want to get married quickly because we think it's good for everyone after what happened to you." Hermione explained " In a little while we'll tell her we got pregnant on our honeymoon?"

"Sounds perfect." Bill said then he smiled at her. "I can't wait to be married to you."

"I can't wait to be married to you either." Hermione kissed him firmly.

"I need to send Ginny and Owl and tell her everything." Hermione smiled Bill gave her a funny look.

"That can wait until morning 'mione." He said devishly "I have plans for us." He kissed he firmly again.

"Who knew moving on would be this easy." Hermione said and at that prepared to make love yet again.


	15. A new Beginning

Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been really sick for what seems like forever I'm finally feeling better hope you enjoy the final chapter

Payton

12 weeks later everything was in perfect order for the wedding. Molly and Arthur were using the Burrows backyard yet again. Family and friends were all gathered for a celebration unlike any other. Hermione Sat in Ginny's bedroom chatting openly with Molly.

"Bill's a complete wreck." Molly explained "I don't think I've ever seen him this nervous before."

"He's nervous because this is the final step of his life this is exactly what he's been waiting for." Hermione said "He's scared he's going to screw it up."

"You know him better then anyone Hermione." Ginny smiled walking into the room, "He just said almost those exact words to me."

"I know Bill, when you really love somebody you know them." Hermione smiled

"Harry's all ready to walk you down the isle." Ginny said "He's waiting outside and he wants to talk to you in private."

"Send him on in." Hermione smiled at that moment Harry entered his black hair slicked down the best he could get it.

"You look amazing." Harry smiled at Hermione. "Like an angel."

"You look pretty good yourself." Hermione teased

"Don't kid yourself every eye in the room is on you today." Harry said

"Thanks for saying that." Hermione smiled

"Ron would have loved to be here to see this." Harry explained "To see you this happy, I've never in all the years I've known you seen you so happy."

"Ron is here Harry, he's here because we are." Hermione said grinning. "The three of us are connected forever whether Ron is alive or not."

"I know what you mean, sometimes I feel like I could still just send him an owl or he'll drop in any moment." Harry paused "I know that you loved him, but he'd be thrilled that you are getting married today to Bill."

"I know that, like I told Ginny earlier, when you love someone you know that." Hermione paused "I've been fortunate in my life to kind true love twice, which is something most people hope they find once, Ron is always going to be in my heart, but Bill he's my forever, he's the man I want to wake up with every morning."

"I see that in your eyes." Harry said with a smile. "Look 'Mione you are the best friend I have left in that world and want you to remember no matter what happens we've always got each other."

"You, me, and Ron forever." Hermione said with a grin she leaned in and kissed Harry softly on the cheek.

"Hey everyone we're ready to start." Molly said reentering the room.

"You ready to be walked down the aisle." Harry teased

"I can't think of anyone better for the job." Hermione hooked her arm in Harry's and they headed out, she was about to become Mrs. William Weasley.

Bill stood outside he suddenly understood how Harry had felt only months before when the love of his life was headed down the aisle toward him. His heart stopped as Ginny entered and then took her place the music suddenly changed and everyone stood. Hermione entered in a simple white gown her hair in her favorite knot. She grinned at Bill happily. Charlie sat next to Percy his wife and son on his other side smiling at Bill. For Hermione at that moment everything seemed completely perfect. Harry lead her down the aisle and smiled as he gave her to Bill they took each others hands and quickly steadied each other. The Ceremony began in classic style the minister talked about two people coming together, however both Bill and Hermione were waiting for the moment they got to give their vows.

"William and Hermione would like share with us vows they have written for each other." The minister explained Hermione smiled

"Let me go first because if you go first I'll be too emotional to speak." Hermione said with a smile. Bill nodded his head.

"Whatever you say." He laughed getting a murmur from several other people.

"When you came to stay with me 4 months ago, I never dreamed we'd end up here in such a short time. I was in love with your late brother, but I knew that moment we kissed for the first time, that we belonged together." She paused for a second. "At first this is relationship was met with a lot of skepticism, but eventually we won over even our toughest critics." She smiled at Molly. "Bill falling in love with you has been a journey, it's been so short yet it seems like it's been a lifetime since we fell for each other. I've grown to cherish every moment I spend with you, you have given me a second chance and a reason to be alive again. When I look into your eyes I know that everything is the way it's supposed to be. I've tried my whole life to know everything about everything, but this is one thing I'm unsure of, I don't know where will be in 5 years or 10 or 20, but I know that right now, all I want is you." Hermione paused "With all that said all that's left is I love you."

"William." the minister said after giving the appropriate time to make sure Hermione was done.

"Wow that's hard to follow up." Bill said a smile on his face forming. "First of all I love you Hermione Granger. You are the only person I ever want to be with again for the rest of my life. When I came to Grimmauld place I really had no idea where my life was going, but now I know exactly what I want. I want a family and a life with you. You do it all for me." He stopped for a second then began again. "When I envision my life I can't imagine one moment without you. You are the air I breath, if I lost you my world would never be the same again. You gave a reason to be Hermione and I will cherish you and our life together for as long as I live." Bill finished Hermione heard the sniffles of the audience crying softly she too was crying tears of pure joy.

"Do we have the rings?" The minister said with a smile Charlie quickly handed Bill his.

"William repeat after me." He said "With this ring I thee wed." Bill breathed deeply.

"With this ring I thee wed." Bill said sliding the ring onto Hermione's hand gently. She then turned To Ginny who smiled back handing her the ring. This time around everything seemed peacefully Percy was sitting next to his father on the end of the front row smiling with Penelope. They all seemed to finally be getting it all back. They all seemed to finally be letting the past go and moving forward with the future. Hermione found it amazingly heart-warming.

"With this ring I thee wed." Hermione said slipping the ring onto Bill's finger.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." He said Bill didn't wait even a second he grabbed Hermione and kissed her firmly the best kiss she'd ever gotten. She pulled away gently then allowed him to kiss her again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I present to you Mr. And Mrs. William Weasley." The minister screamed Hermione kissed Bill again before they made their way back out of the church. They smiled at each other and they knew that no matter what came next they would always have each other. Hermione caught herself reaching gently down at her stomach. Thinking of the miracle that was now growing inside of her. A Miracle she and Bill had created together. The thought of it made her smile.

A little while later as they all gathered around the table at the Weasley's home excitedly talking about the future, Molly suddenly stopped everyone.

"Can I please have everyone's attention." Molly said loudly every eye was suddenly upon her. "I have a few things I'd like to say."

"When this whole thing started between Bill and Hermione I was the biggest skeptic in the world I believe that Hermione only loved Bill because he reminded her of someone else. I thought that Bill reminded Hermione of Ron. Everyone here knows that I always thought my son Ron would marry Hermione, sometimes things don't exactly work out the way you expect. I realize now however that Hermione and Bill are the true gem they belong together in ways no one ever expected they understand each other and love each other no matter what. I think it's refreshing really. Time may pass and no one know what the future holds but I believe as long as Hermione and Bill have each other they will get threw everything." Molly paused "I love both of you very much I wish you both the best of everything."

"Thank you." Hermione said the tears were back now and she placed her head on her husbands shoulder.

"In that case I have something to say as well." Hermione said softly, everyone turned instantly toward her.

"I basically lost everything last year, my parents, my lover, everything. I had nothing really keeping me going. I was just living by day to day but my life was meaningless. Then somehow I was sent a miracle. The Miracle of this however isn't just Bill, not that he's not a miracle to me, but it's all of you. I love everyone of you and though I'm not blood related to any of you, you are all my family. I just really wanted to say thank you for supporting me and being there for me when I thought I had nothing left to live for, and most of all thank you Bill for bringing all of this to be, because without you I have nothing at all, and finally thanks to the late Ron Weasley for helping bring us all together." Hermione stopped. "So will everyone please raise their glasses to Ron."

"To Ron." Everyone followed toasting along with Hermione. Harry smiled at Hermione Molly was weeping and the whole room seemed to be in awe of Hermione's gesture.

With those words the music began and Bill and Hermione stood to share the first dance everyone smiled as they danced slowly and perfectly anticipating each others every move. They spent the rest of the day exchanging smiles and pleasantries. Toward the end of the day as Bill stood dancing with Molly. Hermione sat in at the table she was greeted by an unlikely visitor. Draco Malfoy approached her candidly.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked

"As long as my husband is dancing then no." She said not fully understanding this strange gesture.

"I just wanted to say thanks for that speech." Draco said. "You are I were alike in the respect that I too have lost everything, and you gave me the hope to know that maybe someday I'll have my life back." Draco said "so thanks Granger."

"You're welcome." Hermione said at the moment Bill approached standing behind Hermione

"Is Malfoy harrassing you Mrs. Weasley?" He teased.

"Thanking her actually I also wanted to say I wish you both the best of luck on everything." Malfoy explained

"You too Draco." Bill said the two of them awkwardly hugged. Then finally Bill sat down next to Hermione as he walked away.

"Well we did it." Bill smiled at Hermione kissing her again softly.

"Did you ever doubt we'd do it?" Hermione asked with a grin. Slipping deeper into his grip.

"No." He paused for a second hiding her lips again. "We were meant to be and I've never doubted for a second that somehow someway it would always be you and me.

"I love you Bill Weasley." Hermione said gently.

"I love you too Hermione Weasley." Bill said with a smile and they silently promised to make their love last forever.

Epilogue:

8 months later...

"Hermione's really early isn't she Arthur?" Molly asked thinking back in her mind. Bill still hadn't arrived at St. Mungo's and they were all taking turns the delivery room with Hermione until he arrived.

"It doesn't matter Molly dear, what Matter's is that we are about to be grandparents." Arthur said.

"Am I too late!" Bill screamed out of breath entering the waiting room.

"No Harry's in there with her now, Ginny's at Home, she's barely given birth herself you know and Baby Lily has been screaming like a banshee all night according to Harry." Molly explained

"Thanks for giving me so much to look forward to Mum." Bill said hurrying to the desk before heading for the delivery room.

"How we doing 'Mione?" Bill asked with a faint grin.

"Fine, healer says it's still going to be a little while." She grinned "I was afraid you weren't going to make it, seems our little guy thought it was a good Idea to wait for his dad."

"Thanks for waiting buddy." Bill said touching Hermione's now very large stomach. Just as a contraction hit. Hermione screamed

"She's a bloody nightmare when they hit." Harry said. "Ginny wasn't nearly this bad."

"They hurt like HELL!" Hermione screamed

"Breath Hermione just breath." Bill said but as Hermione squeezed his hand he knew it was going to be a long day.

"I'll leave you two alone now, I just didn't want her to be alone for the delivery." Harry said ducking out the room. Bill and Hermione talked casually for several minutes then another contraction hit.

"I HATE YOU!" Hermione screamed nearly breaking Bill's hand.

"I love you too." Bill said rubbing his hand as it passed.

"I'm sorry you know I don't hate you." Hermione said "I just never dreamed it would hurt this much." at that moment the healer entered.

"The contractions are getting closer Hermione, we think it's about time." The man explained Hermione smiled

"I'm definitely ready to get this baby out of me." Hermione explained "I feel like a beached wail."

"You look amazing." Bill kissed her forehead patiently.

"Bill it's great to see you made it." The healer said "you guys ready?" He asked

"Let's do this." Hermione said with a smile then took the Bill's uninjured hand as the doctor led wheeled Hermione into Delivery.

1 hour later Molly and Arthur Weasley paced up and down the hall of the waiting room. Harry sat in a chair next to Ginny who had decided to come after all as there newborn daughter Lily was fast asleep in her carrier. Sitting next to them were Fred and George. Fred had nodded off and it looked as if George was about to do the same.

"I wonder what's taking so long?" Ginny said with a smile trying her best to not wake Lily.

"Who knows."

Meanwhile in the delivery Room Bill had officially given up ever having feeling in his hand again, Hermione had been properly dilated for over and hour and still nothing.

"Alright Hermione dear, it's finally time to push!" The healer said excitedly Hermione tried to muster some energy she finally managed to push as hard as she could.

"We have a head." The man said "I just need one more." Bill held tight to Hermione not sure what to think she looked into his eyes squeezed tightly again and pushed. Bill's heart leap out of his chest as he heard the baby cry.

"It's a boy." The healer said waving his wand the baby was suddenly detached and clean he handed the tiny boy to his mother. The baby had loads of red hair. Hermione couldn't help but think how beautiful he was.

"Hi." Bill said sitting next to his wife and staring down at the baby. "Hello Ronald." he said with a grin.

"We hadn't even talked about that." Hermione said "but I was thinking..."

"We understand each other Hermione." He paused "From the moment we found out it was a boy his name was Ron." Bill reminded.

"Yeah I guess you're right." She kissed his gently.

"I'm going to go outside and let everyone know." Bill stopped "He's so perfect."

As Bill stepped into the waiting room Molly smiled, Fred and George both jerked awake as did Lily who fussed for a second then managed to stop crying.

"It's a boy." Bill smiled "We named him Ronald." Bill explained. Molly looked like she couldn't decided whether to laugh or cry.

"Can we see him?" She finally managed

"Sure thing he's in with Hermione right now." Bill paused as everyone started to follow with the exception of Harry and Ginny. "Sorry guys two at a time."

"Ok." Fred said George just shrugged.

Molly and Arthur entered the delivery room. Molly stared down at the tiny red haired little boy with an expression of pure love surprisingly Hermione was fast asleep with him in her arms.

"He's so pretty." Molly said "A classic Weasley, loads of bright red hair unlike our darling Lily with all that thick black."

"He's beautiful isn't him." Bill said smiling at his son.

"He looks like you did." Arthur managed.

"I was hoping he'd look something like Hermione at least." Bill said "Oh well we can always try for a girl right?" Hermione stirred slightly.

"Not right now we can't, I'm much too tired from this one." She tried to tease.

"Go back to sleep baby." Bill whispered. "I'll wake you when they want you to try feeding." Bill said

"Alright." Hermione mumbled sort of curling up.

"She's tired, we'll take everyone to see the baby in the nursery later." Molly said right now you guys need your alone time.

"You're probably right." Bill said "I'm awfully tired myself." Bill admitted he then took his son from his mother and set him in the nearby crib Molly and Arthur left. Bill smiled at his sleeping son before sliding next to Hermione and falling asleep himself it was a portrait of the perfect family. Bill knew this was the way it was supposed to be.


End file.
